Cold As Hell
by middleeartheart
Summary: Raven has always been tamed. When she finally starts thinking about herself an evil clown so called the JOKER takes her and doesn't let her go, and even he doesn't know why. CHAPTER 13 IS UP. JOKER OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my story reposted as there was a problem with the chapters and even though I was updating them It didn't show. I have here 2 chapters so in your reviews please tell me if you can read both of them **

* * *

Name: Raven

Age:24

Occupation: Used to be an archer/ Works as a profile analyst for her Fiancée Lau

Appearance: Tall, Thin, Brown hair and eyes

* * *

Raven took another glass of Champaign from the waiter and sat alone on the far end of the magnificent room filled with well-dressed fake looking people. Lau, her Fiancée, was talking to what seemed to be an important person making a deal or so again. Ugh! She hated those kinds of places. That elegancy and control she had to show made her feel tamed and caged not beautiful and lady like.

If it wasn't for Lau she wouldn't even be there. Not that she loved him. Her father introduced her to him. As he always said: "Love, money doesn't bring happiness but nobody ever threw it away" And Lau had money. A lot of money.

It wasn't for the cash that she was into that marriage though. Her father told her to do it, and so she would. But the last couple of months, her father was not exactly around. So, she was in the verges of actually running away.

"Raven!" Lau said taking her hand and putting his hand around her waist. "You see that man over there talking with Bruse Wane? He is a Russian invest man. His name is Roskovitch. He has brought his investments in Gotham. I want you to do that thing you do and find out if he is taking his money to the mob bank." She opened her mouth ready to complain. "You do that last thing and I won't ask you anything that has to do with the mob bank again. Please?" he said placing his two fingers under her chin. She handed him the glass and headed for the Russian.

She wasn't that beautiful to her eyes, but Lau insisted that she had that thing that did her prey, well, pray. To her eyes, that social behavior business gave her the opportunity to recognize each man's actually need.

She headed towards the Russian who had that perverted looking look on his face she thought to herself and laughed in her head…

Mr. Jonathan was talking as always occupying, even Bruse Wane in the conversation. "I say you want to be a hero? You take off that mask and show us all who you really are. The truth is one gentlemen. The Batman is a coward." All of them nodded in agreement. Raven approached them casually and laughed charmingly.

"Well he did save millions of people let's not forget that" she said looking around the group her eyes resting a little bit longer on the Russian.

"I do agree ma'am but if he is such a hero as he shows to be, and as brave, why doesn't he show us who he is? And stop making children believe that he is a hero, but also that he is human."

"But this is what makes it so charming. He is human, fighting against everything there is to fight against in this world" she said with a crooked smile.

"Well I wouldn't judge but it seems as if someone is rather font of Batman here" he said a bust of laughter in the group. Raven smiled politely and a huge grin appeared on her inside.

Here we go.

"Imagine if you actually found out who Batman is. He would have to be someone rich if I judge from the uniform and uh, accessories and someone who you think is a selfish son-of-a-bitch, excuse my language,. That would be an excellent cover. But if Batman was one of the richest men in Gotham, this means that his enemies would have an open view right through his skull. His identity is his only protection. Like your protection is big talks and not to the point answers to hide your obvious need for recognition" she said smiling sweetly as the man next to her laughed loudly.

"We have a social analyst here gentlemen" he said easing the heat boiled up. She looked at the Russian who was staring at her intensely.

Bate taken.

"I guess with you on the loose, batman should be afraid of a profile" Bruse Wane said and raised his glass to Raven. She smiled politely and turned around heading for another Champaign glass.

And she waited. Patiently.

"You do like provvocking people. It's rather… intriguing for such a beautiful woman." She heard the Russian accent behind her and she smiled slightly. God she was good at this.

"A Russian I see. What would such a man do in Gotham I wonder?" she said in her sexy voice.

"Business"

"What kind of business?" she said taking a sip from her Champaign not taking her eyes off him.

"Not something to be discussed in front of a lady".

"So, if I can see clearly and judging from your luck of expanding on your business, I will suppose… the mob?"

"You know your city Miss…"

"Turner. Well everybody knows the mob. It's no secret in Gotham city."

"True, they are smart men. You see that Japanese guy over there?" he said pointing at Lau.

"Yes" Raven said slowly crooking her head on the right hand side.

"He is the main manager of the mob bank. He controls every living mobster in Gotham city." Raven stayed quiet, processing what that Russian just said. The lady-like manners were off and her real self started to unravel. She felt the heat rise inside her as she looked over to the Russian. " Could you get me a refill please?" she asked her eyes glued back to Lau.

"Absolutely" he said and left. Mr. Jonathan that earlier provoke her came by her side. "You know, he is a dangerous man that Russian. Huh! I heard he is in the mafia. Would you like a drink ma'am?"

"Don't call me ma'am" she said in a low threatening voice as she started walking towards Lau. She literally yanked him by his suit and dragged him outside, when it started raining. Such a cliché she thought.

"YOU OWN THE MOB BANK?" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Well I don't quit own it, I… Manage it"

"Are you kidding me Lau? And you are telling me this now? You lied to me!" She said trying to control her fists which were trying to escape from the side of her body and land on Lau's face.

"Well where did you think all the money came from? Now come on! My suit is getting wet." Raven stared at him and then turned around and started walking hasty away from the building.

"Raven come one! Don't leave! Seriously?" she stopped only to take her heels off. Ugh, she hated heels.

"Raven! Please! I love you!"

"Oh bite me!" she yelled and kept walking.

THREE WEEKS LATER

The bank has lost only a small percentage of its money, as the head manager stated, but still, the community and city of Gotham, were shocked at another attack from the ruthless clown named The Joker.

Raven chuckled as she heard the news from behind her fast food station in the kitchen. She hated the Joker as much as anyone in Gotham city, but for that, she really needed to thank the guy. Lau didn't lose much of his money but that must had made him pee his pans.

AT THE MOB BAR

"What do you mean he left!?" the Mob leader barked.

"We can't trace him boss. We looked all over the signals in Gotham"

"I don't care what you've done! You find that mother fucker and you bring him to me!"

"Hey boss! What about his bitch?" A man playing pool with him said. "WE could take her instead. Then he would h-"

"Have to contact us! You bring me the girl. Hey, alive. I don't care what you wanna do with that slut but I want her alive. If Mr. Lau doesn't come to us, we will make him come"

10:01 pm

She liked her new job. It was only until she found another in the police station as a behavioral analyst of course. The only problem was the buses. She finished at 10:00 pm every night and she had to walk home.

She smelled the relaxing smell of the Colombian coffee as she walked slowly in the crowded streets of Gotham. Since the Joker had stricken, the city was not as alive as before, but there was always a heart beat at night. She stopped in front of a sports shop, admiring that bow that she had targeted, as she did every night for the last couple of weeks. She liked archery. She stopped of course as it wasn't appropriate for a woman of her class. She rolled her eyes as her father's voice echoed in her head. She hadn't told him about Lau yet. He would be pissed, she was sure of it.

A sudden feeling of nausea overtook her as she looked at her left, to the places that she had already passed by. In front of the little convenience store, a slender, suited man was staring at her. As soon as she looked at him, he stared right back to his newspaper. She took a deep breath and looked casually on her right. Another similarly dressed figure was watching her and then observing the little flowers in front of the flower store.

She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. Whatever that was, it was not good.

"Ok, let's play" she whispered and started walking slowly towards the bus station leading to the centre of the town. The two figures got in as well. The centre was always crowded. That was what Raven was counting on.

She got off the bus and quickened her pace not looking back. Looking back would indicate to them that she knew that she was followed. They would panic and it would lead to irrational action. Even her dying.

Get rid of the coat

She thought instantly.

The two men followed the green coat as it started moving fast inside the crowd. They quickened their pace as they got closer. The one at the front reached and grabbed the coat strongly only to come face to face to a blond 40 years of age lady that screamed in fear at the sight of the tall man and the gun that escaped his belt and slipped into his hand. He quickly put the gun in its place and released the woman who started running with frenzy.

The man scanned the top of the heads, searching for someone moving quickly.

"Looks like she won't be sleeping tonight" the second man said showing the blond lady who disappeared in the crowd.

"She is on to us. Keep your eyes open and remember her face." The first man said and moved through the crowd.

Raven got a chance to look briefly back to see if the coat thing had worked. Good. Now she had to stay calm. No sudden movements and don't panic. She had to get out of there. She would go to Mandy's house, her friend from collage. He would know what to do. He was a cop. She rushed out of the crowded centre and disappeared in a smaller road. She started running with fury towards the other end. She picked over the quiet street parallel to the centre. She still had to be careful. They may have been more than two.

She left the alley with a lowered head, glancing around to see any simultaneous action. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps from behind her. They were faster and faster. She twirled around as saw the two men running towards her now. She started running again, hearing the footsteps getting far away. She looked back only to see one of the guys chasing after her. She turned around and almost bumped into the other one. He tried to catch her by the shoulders, but in the last minute she ducked and escaped on a small alley on the right. She knew she would be soon out of breath. She had to find a solution.

That's when she heard the gun shots. She ducked reflexively. One of them men yelled in frustration. "Aim for the feet! Boss said we need her alive". A sour pain came over Raven's left foot and she felt to the ground, a whimper escaping her mouth. She quickly got up and with clenched teeth went in an open door on her right. She hid quietly in the shadows and waited for an opportunity.

"Oh pussy caaaaat" one of them knocked the door with his gun. Raven was kneeling directly next to the door, holding her breath and ignoring the pain on her foot.

"Come on out pussy cat. We are not gonna hurt you."

"Unless you are a virgin" the one outside yelled.

"Shut up! Don't mind my friend here. He is just joking. We actually want to talk to you that's all. About a friend of ours. We just wander where he might be that's all." There was a long pause, as the man sighed a fact that Raven took to exhale and inhale shortly for air.

"Isn't this kind of rude? Making me talk to nobody?" he said as he moved further in the dark place, which Raven hadn't figured what it was yet. She moved slightly towards the exit as the man moved further and further in. He paused slightly and eavesdropped the room. She took off one of her earring and tossed in on the far end of the room. His head flipped to the direction and he paced towards it. Raven got up and rushed out of the building. But she didn't get too far. A pair of strong hands was tight around her throat as, finally her leg gave in to the pain.

"Well well. This is a wild pussy cat." The one grapping her said.

"And a smart one" the other one said emerging from the building.

"What do you want from me?" Raven chocked out, her hands on the man's arm which was glued on her throat.

"You know were Lau is?" the man said in an instant.

"No. Me and Lau were over three weeks ago. I have nothing to do with him"

The man looked at her and raised his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me? I told you I know nothing!"

"Ok pussy cat."

"Let me go! I know nothing else!" she said as she started to feel her head spinning. But he was not talking. He was looking hungrily at her body, with eyes of a predator. He came closer to her and stroked the top of her V shaped blows.

"Isn't that a shame? I wonder why he wouldn't" he said as his hand moved down to her belly and didn't stop. Raven gathered all the strength she had and raised her good knee, directly on the man's sensitive spot. He doubled over as she lost balance and fell into the man's arms behind her. He pushed her on the ground as she fought to get up.

"You don't give up do you?" the man holding her said.

"Not to sons of bitches like you" she gasped feeling the pain in her leg growing and blood dripping down.

A series of claps was heard on the dark side of the alley.

"Bravo! That actually made my day" a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It was him that everyone was talking about. The Joker.

One of the men turned towards the clown and pointed instinctively the gun at him. But he was already on guard. He shot the man, who fell right before Raven's feet and shot the second guy as well who was about to take his gun out. Raven froze shocked as the dark figure kneeled in front of her, taking his gun with the index and point figure.

"I hate guns" he said in a matter of fact tone. He had green dyed hair, and well, looked like a clown.

"You like the scars?" he said playfully as he caught her staring at his face. "It's a funny story how I got them. You wanna know" he said taking out a small pocket knife.

That was when, Raven, for some insane reason found herself again. She found it weird after she thought about it.

"You are not going to tell me the truth anyway" she saw his eyes widen in surprise and evil grin forming on his face. He took her leg and inspected the injury even though she fought for him to let her go. As soon as he was finished he looked at her and said.

"You know, this is why I don't use guns. It's just two complicated. Now there is another damn thing that we have to get out of there." he said and put his finger in her wound. She screamed in surprise and pain and pushed him away and got up to make a run for it. He swirled her around and banged her on the wall behind he.

"Do, never do that again" he said putting the blade on her lips the danger in his eyes rising.

She gasped as she felt her head spinning again and for a moment both of her legs gave in. and all went black. She opened them at the sight of someone slapping her lightly.

"Hey! Hey. Don't do that I need you awake." She could feel Joker's muscles as his arms were around her preventing her from falling on the ground.

"Come one" he said lightly and put her on his shoulder like a back of flour

"Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

"Oh now you are awake!"

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" she said as he placed her in the sit of a car and closed the door. She heard a hushing sound and saw white smoke. She felt her eyes close and everything went black. For good.

Joker got on the other side of the van and closed the door. He looked at her and shook his head.

"They talk. Why do they always have to talk so much?"

* * *

**so here it is people! R&r pleeeease**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people this is chapter two. Plllllease let me know if you can read it as I had a problem last time. so enjoy xxxx**

* * *

The old man emerged from the back room holding the purple suit carefully and placed in in front of the customer.

"Are you gonna pay with cash or credit card?" he said with an unstable voice.

"Eh, cash" the man with the 60's hat said. The man started typing on the cashier with trembling hands. He leaned forward so that he could see better due to his age. He was taking too long and the customer was getting frustrated. Very frustrated.

Finally he was done and looked up at the man adjusting his glasses as he noticed the scars extending from the tips of his lips into a not so pleasant smile. Even though the old man noticed that, he also noticed that over all, his skin was clean and smooth and the scars were the only thing that indicated an ugly figure.

"Where did you get those scars my boy?" the old man said casually. The man with the 60's hat grinned but said. "You see, I once had a brother. Who said I was always serious. Who said father and mother hated me for being so serious all the time. But I wouldn't listen. I was just a kid" the voice was deep and harsh now. "So, one night, I wake up with the sight of him on top of me looking at me and laughing. He holds a kitchen knife against my lips, just like that" the man said, as the clicking sound of the pocket knife followed by his snaking moving hands on the old man's lips across the counter was heard. "he sticks the blade in my mouth. He says "why so serious?" he pulls the knife in my flesh "smile for me brother" aaand" he leaned forward and whispers to the old man's ear "that's the scars" as with a swift movement cuts through the flesh of the old man who falls to the ground motionless. The man with the hat readjusted his suit and took the new one from the counter leaving the money on the bench. He looked at his watch and sighed "Thanks for getting me off schedule" he said before leaving the store.

* * *

Raven woke up to a knocking sound. Tap. Tap. Tap. It took her a while before realizing that she wasn't home. She sat up on her bed, well, on A bed and looked around. She was in a light room and opened spaced as the only thing in there was a bed, an office and a door which, see assumed led to a toilet. She got out of bed slowly, hearing closely for the sounds of that strange place. A stinging pain rushed over her as she stepped on her left foot. She looked down at it and just then she saw her favorite trouser with a hole at the back of its bottom part and beneath it… something white. She reached down and raised that area revealing a bandage which was professionally wrapped around her leg. And then it hit her. Every memory of last night rushed through her head. If it was last night. Ugh! And the tapping sound kept on going!

She got out of the room as the door, to her surprise, was unlocked. She followed the sound as it got louder and louder. She looked carefully as she reached another room and heard low voices. She tiptoed as well as she could with her bad leg and passed the room quickly. She could hardly walk, how was she supposed to run and escape? Maybe if they didn't realize that she was gone? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She kept on walking as she reached the front door to her surprise. She rushed a little bit to get to it. And that was when her heart dropped. She heard a low laugh behind her and she knew without looking who that was. She closed her eyes and looked back staring at the Joker. He was not wearing the suit she first saw him in. He was in a green fest with blue shirt, a combination that made Raven's eyes hurt. His makeup was not as settled as she remembered. Parts of it were worn out revealing his actual characteristics which Raven thought were actually nice. His hair was now blonder than green and of course; the eternal smile was on his face.

"Look at you go!" he said as he played with the blade of his pocket knife. "You know, for a moment there I thought you were sleepwalking. But when you just rushed past the room and didn't even look at us" he said licking his lips quickly "now that was rude"

She gasped as she felt the panic in her mind growing. No! Keep it together.

"Look just let me go and I have no reason to tell anyone about it. I beg you I am no use to you."

"Oh but you are my wild kitty." And with that he yanked her by the wrist and started walking towards the room and away from her freedom. She stumbled behind him as she couldn't keep up.

"Slow down! I can't walk!" she yelled.

"Well if you hadn't gone that far we wouldn't have to be quickly. But you have to make things difficult don't you" he said as she felt her left ankle cracking. She whimpered lowly and but said nothing. Great! Now she had a hole and a sprained ankle.

He tossed her on the couch as he went to the kitchen behind her. That must have been the living room and the main room of the place. She saw two men next to her tossing darts to the wall. That's what she heard from her room. One of them looked at her and a smirk appeared on his face. He poked the other one as he was about to throw the dart. Just then Joker came back with a plate of food. They turned forward and never looked at her again.

Raven stared at the plate in front of her "Bon appetite" Joker said and sat on the Sofa opposite to her. She didn't move. She didn't say anything. His behavior was simply unexplainable.

"Are you going to be staring at it for much longer or are you going to eh, eat?" Raven looked down at her plate and just then she realized how hungry she was. She took the fork and started eating. She suddenly paused and swallowed, looking at Joker who was playing with his knife's blade again.

"You didn't put anything in here did you?" she said lowly. Joker cracked to a burst of laughter.

"You are fun!" he managed to say "Ok look listen. If I wanted to kill you I would simply do this" he said throwing the knife right past her head to the wall behind her. A low shriek escaped her mouth as her heart pounded faster. He burst into laughter again and rocked back and forth on his chair. She couldn't believe that guy. First he kidnaps her, then he drags her, then he is feeding her delicious food by the way and now he is terrorizing her! She usually knew who each guy was the minute she saw him! Through body language or the way they talked. And just then she figured out what the problem was. Why she felt so threatened and intimidated by him. Joker had no body language. There was nothing to indicate hate or fun. It was as if he wasn't even human. Even his laughter didn't show happiness. It just showed… it showed…

She didn't know. There was something she was missing. But with her not knowing what the Joker would do next, she realized that she was in plain chaos.

She pushed the fork on the plate and let it on the table in front of her. She was suddenly in no mood for eating. He looked at her, a trace of the laughter still on his face.

"What do you want from me?" she said knowing that he was just going to play with her.

"Oh you wanna do business ok then" he said and leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees "Sooo. Those guys that were after you were a mobster's men. Now why would a mobster want from you? Do you have any eh, idea? At all?" he said licking his lips quickly before his tongue disappeared in his mouth again.

"I don't know" she said looking at her hands "All they asked me was where Lau is."

"What do you have to do with a eh, pussy like him?" Raven had to agree on that.

"We em, sort of… dated… well we were engaged… and… well…" Joker laughed again.

"Oh my wild kitty you really do underestimate yourself by being with him! Hahaha! I mean you are not that beautiful don't flatter yourself but, hahahaha! Lau?" Raven froze as she heard Joker words. He didn't think she was beautiful. But why did that bother her? And why did it matter he was the one with the scars on his face!

"Mmmmm… I see why" he suddenly said. He got up "get dressed we have a visit to pay."

"I don't really have anything else to wear" he stayed quiet and licked his scars "Oh! We have the clothes from previous ones don't we boys?" he turned to the men behind him still playing darts.

"Yeah boss they are downstairs"

"Take miss eh, Raven?" he said and she nodded briefly "downstairs so that she can get dressed."

One of them got her by the arm and slowly got her downstairs. She looked at all the clothes hanging in a closet as a thought rushed through her head.

So if these are the clothes, where are the owners?

She flinched lightly but went for the clothes. She saw the body of the man behind her directly towards her, his eyes looking at her chest. His full attention was on her. She crossed her arms and said "Can I get dressed now?" the man snapped and simply went upstairs.

She chose a purple T-shirt with a black wolf –like figure in the middle. A pair of jeans was readily available and raven had to struggle in order not to fall while putting them on. Dressing up was not the easiest thing with a leg like that. She found black combat boots which were actually really classy and she was thrill; led when they fitted perfectly. The only bad thing was that she would have to drag them as they were quit heavy for her left leg. She found a purple jacket hanging on the far end of the closet. She put it on but the sleeves were too short for her. Disappointed she put it down and chose another on, purple as well on the other side of the closet.

When she was finished, she hopped upstairs and sat on the couch with the two men waiting for Joker to appear. When he did, Raven just stared at his purple suit which fitted him absolutely perfectly. He had renewed his makeup and the white stood out more. He turned to look at her and his eyes landed on the purple T-shirt that she was wearing. He thought that it lightened her face more, not that she needed any help for someone to notice her face. He hummed lowly as he put the pocket knife in his pocket, looking around the room trying not to think about that.

"Come on wild kitty. Let's go" he said as he got her up from the couch. But that time he didn't touch her. He just led the way.

They sat in the van as Joker started the engine "You should put your sit belt on" he said and without warning, he spilled on the road. Raven had to squeeze her eyes in order not to get a panic attack. One thing was sure. Joker was a terrible driver.

* * *

They reached a small m building and went to the back room. They heard talking and stopped listening closely. Joker turned to her and put his hand with the purple glove on her chin.

"Now don't you try to run away wild kitty. Or the same that happened to the wall will happen to you"

She yanked her face away from his grip and said irritated "I can't even walk!" he chuckled with her reaction. "You really are a wild kitty my wild kitty" and with that they went in the room. They stood there quietly as they heard the conversation. On the table, amongst many people, mobsters she thought, was a small TV showing who else but Lau.

"Son of a bitch" she whispered too low for anyone to hear. Joker turned his face over his shoulder. Did he hear her?

She wasn't listening to the conversation when Joker started moving towards the table signaling her to stay where she was. He started laughing a fake laugh as she approached the table.

"And I thought my Jokes were bad" he said.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't have my boy here to pull your head off?" one of the mobsters said irritated.

"How about a magic trick?" Joker said as all of them looked at him confused. The mobster signaled one of his men to get rid of Joker as he stuck a pencil on the table. "I'm gonna make this pencil disappear." He said as the man approached him more. He avoided his grip easily and bumped his head on the pencil, killing him. Raven tensed but didn't say a word. They still hadn't seen her standing there.

"Tata! It's paaa it's gone!" he said as he sat on an available chair behind him. "Oh and the suit wasn't cheap. You wanna know you bought it" the mobster got up as the other one said.

"Sit! I want to hear proposition" an Italian said casually.

"Let's wind the clocks back a year ago. This cops and lawers wouldn't dare cross and of you. I mean… what happened did your balls drop off? Mm? You see a guy like me-"

"A freak" the mobster said and everyone laughed.

"A guy like me" he repeated and quickly added "look listen. I know why you chose to have your little em, group therapy sessions in broad day light, I know why you are afraid to go out in the dark. The Batman. You see the Batman has shown Gotham your true colors unfortunately. Dent, he is just the beginning" he paused. "as for the television so called plan, batman has no jurisdiction. He will find him and make him squeal. I know the squealers when I see them. And…" he said pointing at Lau. Raven chuckled lowly as the television was turned off. That was when one of them turned towards her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?" one of them asked as Joker turned towards her and signaled her to come close. She tried to walk normally not wanting to show the pain in her leg.

"Oh this? You order your men to kill her and you don't know who she is?" he looked at the man on his right.

"You're Lau's girl?" the mobster asked.

"Not anymore" she answered with a stable voice.

"It is sort of stupid to think that Lau would give a single penny for her so it wasn't really worth it now was it?" the Joker said.

"But if we do get her we might actually get a better deal out of Lau" the Italian said as he leaned back on his chair.

Raven shook her head and said lowly "He is right. He wouldn't give his money for me gentlemen. So you might as well kill me now than make a deal that will lead nowhere" she said her voice cracking lightly but otherwise maintaining her gaze to the mobsters. That was the reason Joker had brought her with him the first place wasn't it? He was staring at her, his eyes wide, as he licked his scars and turned to the table again.

"Nobody is killing her" he said in a matter of fact tone. She never expected him to say that. She expected him to get rid of he not protect her.

"So what do you propose?" The Italian asked.

"It's simple we eh, kill the Batman" he said as the room laughed lowly again.

"If it is so simple, why haven't you done it?" a scary looking man next to the Italian said.

"If you are good at something never do it for free"

"So how much do you want?" the Italian asked.

"Eh, half" Joker said and everybody laughed again. Raven was standing behind him now about a foot from his chair.

"You're crazy" the Joker provoking Joker from the beginning said.

"I'm not. No, I am nott" Joker said sharply, emphasizing his last t. "If we don't deal with this now" he said his eyes glued for a little bit on the man to his right "soon, this little eh, Gamble here won't have a nickel for his grandma" the man hit his hand on the table and Raven jerked shocked. "Enough from the clown!" he said as both him and the Joker stood up.

"Aatatata! Let's not blow this out of proportion" he said as he revealed the inner part of his blazer which was full of grenades. Everybody stood up in fear and raven stepped back not knowing what just happened as she couldn't see what Joker had in his blazer.

"You think you can steal from us and just walk away?" the mobster asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm putting a word out. Five hundred for this clown dead. A million alive so that I can teach him some manners first" he said frustrated and with clenched fists.

"Right so why don't you give me a call when you start taking things a little more seriously. Here is, my, card" he said and took out a Joker card. Raven looked at it and she had to admit. It was brilliant.

Joker backed away and so did Raven until they were out of the room. They stayed quiet until they went back to Joker's place, the tapping sound still echoing in the room. They were walking in the corridor when raven finally asked.

"What did you do to them? She asked as she tried to keep up with him "How did you know that Lau wouldn't do anything to save me?" He stayed quiet.

"Hello!?" she yelled in frustration as he turned towards her and chuckled lowly.

"You really do talk much don't you?" he looked at her as she was looking at him intensely her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are not afraid of me!" he realized as he turned towards her fully looking at her now.

Raven thought about it for a minute before realizing that he was right.

"N-No" she said looking down, frowning confused.

"And why is that may I asked?" She stayed quiet processing what was going on. For years she had the ability to see through people but she never had the chance to see what she was feeling. Ever. Not even at that moment when all her thoughts seemed tangled up.

"I don't know" she said lowly as she looked up at him his lips forming an evil smile.

"Would you like me to give you a eh, reason to?" he said as he took out his pocket knife the characteristic click the only thing heard in the corridor.

Raven looked at it and shook her head negatively. The Joker looked disappointed even though he knew the answer wouldn't be any different.

"Wait, can I… Can I go now?" she said.

"Eh, NO!" he stared at her weirdly.

"Why? I am of no use!"

"Yeah but you are just too much fun"

"No you can't do this! You cannot just keep me locked up in here!" she yelled as he started walking away.

"Watch me!" he said playfully as he disappeared into the room. And then she snapped. Killed or not, she was not staying another second in there. Adrenalin kicked in and she started running towards the exit. She didn't even know how she was doing it. She reached for the Door knob and that was when two extremely strong hands caught her and turned her around. Joker slapped her as hard as he could and he had to hold her up to prevent her from falling. He pinned her on the wall behind her, as she struggled to get off his grip. She tried to hit him to his sensitive spot but Joker was expecting it. He pushed her knee down and took out his pocket knife. He had already taken off his blazer and was only with his shirt and vest. He put the knife to her throat and said harshly.

"Didn't I warn you not to do that?" he said his eyes burning into hers. She was breathing heavily, trying to get back as the blade started cutting through her skin. She put her hands on Joker's chest trying to push him away. He came forward and bumped her once more on the wall, this time too close to her, their faces merely inches apart but his body lined up with hers not allowing her to move a muscle. Once more, she felt his muscles under his clothes, the way the tightened every time she tried to move. She opened her eyes and he was looking at her, impatiently. There was something in his face. Something that Raven hadn't seen on him until that moment. He stuck the blade further on her throat as she screamed now in pain. He let her drop to the ground as she tried to catch her breath. It was burning. He yanked her by the arm and dragged her to the room he had put her in. he closed the door as he growled loudly in anger. She was tossed in there like a dog. She got up and started pushing on the door.

"Let me out of here! You, ASSHOLE! LET ME OUT!" She yelled as she had never seen herself losing control so much before. She collapsed on her knees her face on the door and started sobbing lowly. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying. She had to cry because she was in the same house with a maniac but that wasn't just it. There was something else as well.

_He hates me._

A far away voice said.

_He hates me._

* * *

**So here it is. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry but this is not a big chapter I didn't have much time. i promise all the others will be bigger. **

**Please review:(((**

* * *

Raven woke up once more by the sound of darts hitting the wall of the next room. She was still lying in front of the door. Her eyes were burning and felt swollen and her lips and mouth felt dry under her tongue. She went to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't so bad. A little red yes, but not as swollen as they felt.

She felt a light sting at the side of her neck. She removed some hair that were stuck around the hurting area and observed at the small wound from Joker's pocket knife. It wasn't that deep. But at the time, it felt serious.

She decided to take a bath to clean her hair from the blood and feel a little bit human again. She undressed and went into the bathtub which looked really comfortable to lie in. But she had no time for that.

When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and went out to the front room when she remembered that she had nothing to wear. She sat on the bed trying to think what she could do. She knew there were some clothes downstairs but she hadn't seen any underwear or anything. And if she was going to stay here, she needed her clothes. She got up and walked slowly towards the door. Her leg felt a little bit better than the day before but still she was not fully recovered.

She sighed heavily and knocked on the door clutching tightly around her towel.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She said as she placed her ear on the door.

Nothing. Although the darts had stopped.

She knocked again this time a little bit louder.

"Hel-"that was when she felt the door slumming to her face as she merely made it in order not to break her nose.

"What?" Joker's face appeared suddenly. When he saw that she was only with a towel around her, he made a weird sound from his throat. He did that when he felt uncomfortable. But the problem was that he never felt uncomfortable. Why would that make him fe-

"I need my clothes" Raven said steadily trying to hide the tremors of her heart. She was, for some strange reason, still not scared of him but of what he was capable of doing. Something inside her told her that these were two very different things.

"We have clothes downstairs princess. Or are they not enough for you?" he said staring anywhere but her.

"Oh that's nice you had an epiphany on the nicknames now? I thought my nickname was wild kitty"

"Oh but it is my wild kitty. A princess though is something far more annoying and disturbing. Like what you are being right now"

"HUH! I don't mean clothes clothes I mean… underwear and… well... Everything else a woman needs."

"Liike eh what?" he said confused still not understanding what she wanted to say.

"My razors" she mocked him crossing her arms over her chest. But the sudden looseness of the towel made her remember that she needed to hold on to it.

"I have razors" Joker said and looked at her annoyed

"Hugh! You really know nothing about women don't you?" she said moving slowly towards the bathroom still hopping a little bit.

"Eh what?" he said. What the hell was wrong with that girl? He had no idea what the fuck was going on in that brain of hers. It definitely wasn't normal. I mean, who mocked the Joker? Who else told him that he wasn't afraid of him? The girl was severely mentally damaged.

And that was exactly why she was so much fun. Joker had never experienced anything like this since he became 'the Joker'. But that girl, as much scared as she seemed to be of him, she was also so… not scared!

It was a mad house.

"Oh in the contrary my wild kitty" he said grabbing her from her forearm. She seemed to panic a little bit as her towel loosened up a little bit before the Joker released her. A sudden burst of laughter escaped his mouth and he sat on the bed, clutching his stomach.

"It's not funny" she said seriously, a thing that made the Joker only laugh harder. She snapped and took one of the pillows with one hand and landed it directly on Joker's face. He seemed startle for a bit, but not as much as she was. She looked at him alarmed as he got up and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry" she said in a low voice.

"You are still not scared of me are you my wild kitty! That's eh impressive!"

She just looked at him, waiting for his next move when his head suddenly snapped on the side and he walked towards the door.

"I'll get you your damn underwear" he said closing the door behind him.

The one moment he was laughing his ass off and the other he was as if he was going to kill someone.

Which he probably would…

* * *

It was about an hour later that there was a knock on Raven's door. She opened it slowly as it was unlocked and one of Joker's men was standing in the hallway.

"Uh… Boss told me to give you this. And tell you to come out and eat" she grabbed the back from the man as he noticed that she was still only with a towel. She saw his foot being directly towards her and his shoulders shifted upwards. His attention was fully on her.

Lustful and territorial.

"is that it?" she said quickly and the man seemed to shrink a little bit.

"Yeah…"

She closed the door and opened the bag. All her underwear and bras were there. And three packages of sanitary towels. That bastard actually knew what she was talking about.

She got dressed as Joker so kindly, for some reason, brought her some of her own clothes and headed for the next room, the kitchen. She was starving. On the couch, three of the Joker's men were watching TV when one of them noticed her. She headed towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were some eggs and bacon that she could roast.

She was just about to eat the last bite of bacon when a purple glove darted from behind her and grabbed it. Raven looked at him as he swallowed it and licked his scars.

"MmMM… that is simply delicious. I want one of those"

"Forget it" she told him turning ones more around and putting her dish in the sink.

"You know… you are the one to clean that up" he said indicating the dirty dishes.

"Me? I am not the one that did all of it"

"Yeah but I eh… said so… so, there is nothing you can do really"

She looked at him angrily as she turned around and started washing the dishes. He just rested his back on the wall next to her, his arms crossed at his chest, staring at her. She ignored him. At some point she thought that he was going to laugh again.

And he truly was! She was adorable trying to pretend that she didn't see him. That she was ignoring him. Her nose was twitching like a rabbit's every time she tried. She grabbed a glass to clean it up when her brown eyes pierced him.

"WHAT?" she yelled irritated as the Joker tried to hide a snicker.

"I need you to answer a question for me" he said in a low voice.

"Just be quick about it"

He leaned forward until her eyes were forced to be locked with his. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

She looked at him and sighed "I don't know ok?" she said turning once more to the sink.

"Eh, how exactly is that possible?" he said his voice growing harsh. She sighed again and wiped her hand on a towel.

"Look. I am a social analyst and my-"

"Incredible" he said licking his scars in attempt not to laugh. She looked at him frozen with her eye brow raised. "Sorrry. Go on" he motioned her with his hand.

" And my job is to be able to tell what kind of people I have to deal with. And I don't seem to be able to pull anything out of you" Joker laughed a high pitch laugh and coughed trying to seem serious again " go on"

"I don't know what kind of person you are, so I cannot predict anything you do. So far you haven't seem to want to kill me so I cannot be scared of you" she looked at her feet knowing that what she was telling him was lies. She herself didn't know what the hell was going on in her head.

"Ugh, correction my wild kitty, I haven't killed you yet" she looked at him and she turned towards the sink ones more, to finish off her work. What was it with that look? It made Joker feel a little… dizzy? Light headed? He didn't know. He approached her from behind and caught her elbows making the glass that she was holding shattered to little pieces in the sink. She gasped surprised but turned her head lightly on the direction of his face.

He smelled like gasoline. Like he actually bathed with it. But also spray and what that levanter? It had to be…

Well if there was one thing she learned was that he loved purple, and levanter should be his favorite flower.

"You will grow to fear me my wild kitty. I will talk some sense to that head of yours" his voice was deep like a low roar from his throat. His nose accidently brushed her hair that smelled like shampoo. He backed away feeling weak again and headed out the room.

"Hey Boss you-"one of the men said. Raven jumped at the sound of the gun. When she turned around, the man was dead.

Whatever had pissed Joker off, he didn't want to be disturbed.

**So please guys take the time a review I really want to hear your opinions on this xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am back! I was a little hurt that nobody has reviewed this story!:/ Please take the time and review! I want your opinions!**

* * *

It had been three days since the last time Raven had seen the Joker. He was never home and she knew that he was absolutely up to something. Huh! Home. She had gotten to a point where that shitty place was called home.

On the other hand, the Joker, not only did he have business to deal with but also he didn't want to be in the same room with her. For some reason, every time he looked at her, he wanted to rip her throat out. He made him want to kill her so much. No reason really the girl was quit tamed. She hadn't tried to ran away again and she did all that she had to do in the house. He never wanted to take a life though more in his life.

But as he was ready to go in her room and stab the knife deep in her belly, something else made him repulsed by the idea of her lying dead. Repulsed… That was a first.

* * *

It was midnight when Raven heard the door slamming hard and the key turning violently, the sound of men cursing as they came into the living room. Raven, as for the last couple of days, was responsible for having food ready when they came. She thanked God that she knew how to cook as she would be dead by now if she couldn't.

"Shit man! You not listening? Only one of them was supposed to die. That is what the "tryouts" were for! Boss needed an extra staff. That's why he is pissed!" One of them said and sat at the kitchen table starting to eat.

"Well" the other one whispered angrily "it wasn't Max's fault the Boss could have spared him!"

"Well you know the Boss! Anyway girl! Boss said to bring him some food" The one who, Raven thought, when the Boss wasn't around was a little bit domineering said.

"Boss said you bring him food" the other one protested.

"Shut up I'm bored"

"I don't think that's a very good ide-" Raven started.

"Look bitch come on just do it! If he wants to kill someone why should I be the one? I have done everything right"

"Well in that case I shouldn't even be here!" Raven crossed her hands over her chest. The man looked at her amused.

"You've got some spunk don't you?" he said and chuckled taking out his gun.

"John! Come on man!" the other one said. John put the gun on her head, his face inches from hers. She kept the eye contact easily as she knew, he wouldn't do anything without the Joker's permission.

"So this is how it's gonna be. You are going to do exactly as I tell you to, at all time, so that we kind of have a good time. You know? And who knows, maybe we get to meet each other better. We don't have many girls around here you know?" he said his hand along her back.

He laughed lowly and whispered in a voice that even she didn't recognize "you know, John, one of these days, I am going to kill you" she smiled at him. The man's body language was an open book. He was feeling in power, but it was only until you smacked him with a stick that he fell to his rightful place. His smirk dropped and he lowered the gun.

"Just take the damn food" he said sitting back down. But the little bug in Raven's head that awoke every time she got angry was still there. She took the glass of wine in front of him and purred it in his plate. She then took the extra plate and headed for the Joker's room.

"What the hell did you do?" he yelled after her.

She turned around calmly "I put it out with wine" the little bug laughed inside of her with her little victory and she headed quietly for the room. She just wished she had thought it through. She stood before the door as she felt her hands tremble a little bit. Gosh she was scared after all. She was scared of the Joker

_You are scared of what he is capable of doing, not him_ a little voice reminded her.

She knocked on the door and waited for entrance permission. She knocked again as no answer came.

"WHAT?" a harsh voice was heard.

She tried to steady her voice before speaking. "I brought you some dinner" she heard heavy footsteps towards the door. It suddenly opened, the plate was taken off of her hand and the door swiftly closed again. She stayed there for about five seconds, before realizing that the encounter was over. That was it. She sighed in relief and headed for the kitchen again. Before she could leave the hallway, the door of Joker's room opened again.

"Get in" he said harshly. Raven felt the blood leaving her face. Had she done something wrong? Did she put too much salt or pepper to the stake? That couldn't be good.

She entered the room that was covered with a dim light. On the wall, there were pictures of officers and people Raven didn't recognize. On the far right, Lau's face was also pinned to the wall. A knife was stuck on a woman's head of the picture. She guessed his next victim.

On the other end of the room, there was a low, king size bed with purple quilt. She could still not believe that. He had style.

He was sitting at his desk, eating his steak. Next to the plate, Raven could see a small mechanism. She stopped looking at it when she realized it should be a bomb.

"So what is it? You don't like the steak?" she said quickly, hoping he could just get over with it.

"At at ta ta hasn't your mother told you it is not eh, polite to talk during dinner?" he mocked her.

"Well I just thought that if you don't want something I could go on and finish my work"

He sighed and chewed "For God's sakes woman just let me eat first" Raven looked around the room uncomfortable and quietly sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to, but since he didn't say anything, she assumed it was okay.

When he was finally finished, he looked over at her who was now resting her head on the wall at the head of the bed.

"Dellicious" he said and licked his scars from the inside. He stretched his back and yawned. "So what have you been eh, up to today?" Raven looked up at him. Was he trying to engage into a small talk? Seriously?

"Eh… hello? Is your brain still functioning or do I have to crack your scull open to see?" He said again a little annoyed. That was taking too long, why did he even let her in his room the first place.

"What I've been up to" she repeated slowly. "How about nothing?"

"But there are a lot of fun stuff to do in here my wild kitty"

"Like what?" she said a little but more relaxed. She wasn't sure if she had gone mad, or if she was too tired to even bother.

"like eh, you could eh, throw knives at the wall, or at some-one" he smirked and got up "come on I'll show you"

"No I'm fine really I-"

"I said get up" he glared at her. She got up and stood behind him as he took one of his knives on his desk and threw it on the wall opposite to him. The knife landed in the middle of a chalked drawn dart circle.

"Bingo! Come on you try, he said stepping forward and taking the knife off the wall.

Raven took the heavy knife in her hand. She weighted it for a little bit, measuring the strength that she would have to put. She had done that a million times in her archery classes. But those were arrows. She aimed at the wall and threw the knife. It hit the circle exactly in the middle, but with the back side of the knife. It felt loudly on the floor.

She heard the Joker clapping behind her "Bravo! You are a natural. You have to work on how to throw it, but, a eh, well aim"

"I used to do archery" she said remembering her classes. She had so much fun until dad told her to quit. And she did. She was such a little idiot…

"OH so it eh, shouldn't be that uh, difficult for you" he said giving her the knife and stepping in front of the circle.

"What are you doing?" Raven said a little bit panicked.

"You know, there is nothing more fun, than throwing a knife at uh, someone" he said with a squeaky voice.

"I am not throwing a knife at you" Raven said steadily.

"Just think about it Raven" something purred inside her at the sound of his voice saying her name. "Just think about all the people you could save from uh, me if you could just kill me right now" Raven looked at his dark vest, her eyes steady on the area of his heart. He was right. She could save hundreds of people with just one correct strike. She lifted the knife ready to hit him. She knew that if she didn't do it right, he would kill her afterwards. She looked up to Joker's face, a huge grin appearing.

She sighed and dropped the knife on the floor. "I can't" she said and went for the door. She was suddenly swirled around, two tight hands on her shoulders.

"Did I say you can uh, leave?" she saw the same sparkle in his eyes as the night he had cut her on the neck.

"I couldn't do it" she heard her voice as fresh, hot tears burned her eyes. The Joker was staring at her, fuming.

Why was he even bothered? Of course the whole thing was fun but, wasn't that enough? He should just kill the girl right there. the knife was ready, he didn't care if she was but everything else was in place. Why couldn't he? He just couldn't.

"Why?" he asked her, hoping that he would find answers for him from her side.

"I just cannot kill a man" he said the tears now flowing through her eyes.

No that wasn't it. He was okay with killing.

"Well you asked for it" he said turning her around so that her back was facing him. He started lifting her t-shirt, his knife ready to leave his mark. And that was when she snapped. She started kicking and moving uncontrollably, so much that the Joker was caught off guard. She turned around and pushed him hard. The Joker stumbled back confused. He looked at her puzzled for a moment. Was she serious? She was going to fight him? For what?

She backed away, knowing that she couldn't get out of the door; he could catch her before she would go. She lowered her t-shirt to cover her exposed waist. She had made it this time. He hadn't gotten higher. He didn't see them. But through her panic she forgot all the lessons she knew about body language. She forgot to look strong and careful. She now looked fragile and weak.

Joker noticed the sudden release and reality that hit her. It couldn't be just because she was scared of the pain. She wanted to hide something…

Joker grinned in understanding. He took her by the wrists and threw her on the bed. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, his thighs and knees on each side of her waist holding her in place. She tried to reach for the knife in his hand but he ably avoided her small hands. He pinned them down on each side of her head and waited until she was fully weak.

He flipped her around as she screamed in agony. God he hadn't even touched her yet. He took the knife and ripped her shirt off, from waist to neck. He stared at awe as her bare back was shown. He undid her bra to take a closer look. A scar ran from the higher part of her shoulder to the lower part of her shoulder blades, just above her bra. He traced his ungloved fingers along the scar, feeling the raw roughness of it.

His fingers felt warm against her back and a small whimpered escaped her mouth. Nobody had ever done that. It wasn't a big deal to anyone. They were just scars. Some even considered it sexy. But she knew what she had been through to get them.

Suddenly she felt the Joker's weight off her and she was now just lying alone on his bed.

"Well, dinner was uh, good" he said taking his plate and getting out the room. Raven brought her knees to her face, still lying down. She had trouble breathing but she didn't care. She just wished she was dead. It most certainly felt like it. She could hear her own weeps until darkness took her.

The Joker got in the room about two hours later. She was sleeping. On. His . Bed.

Great.

He looked at her, as she breathed in and out steadily. What was it with this girl? He reached down at his sore hand where she had scratched him. She had put a hell of a fight. But, he was the Joker…

Something inside him stirred. That something took her shoes off and let her hair down from her ponytail. He took his own shoes off and he climbed beside her. Also, that something inside him looked at her face. Her lips parted a little bit, a cherry color from crying. He took the quilt and put it over her shoulders to warm her up.

But the Joker told himself that it was the thing inside him that did it.

* * *

**I BEEEG FOR REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I updated cause I had extra time. thank you for reviewing and please, but PLEASE keep doing it! i really need some feetback here. and let me know if you can read it. I will be updating again next week most probably next Wednesday so keep in tough! I hope you enjoy this chapter. i enjoyed Writing it.**

**Oh and btw I dont' own the characters of Dark knight just Raven.**

* * *

Raven woke up to the familiar feeling of her eyes being swollen. She surprisingly felt very comfortable on Joker's bed so she stayed there a little bit longer. When she started waking up more, the weirdest thing happened. The sheets started having a heartbeat of their own. She raised her head, her eyes half open and her hair on one side of her head. A low whimper escaped her mouth as she moved away quickly from Joker's chest which she was lying on for so long. She stayed quiet observing his face which was tranquil and still. He was still asleep. She slowly got up and tiptoed to the door. She got out of the room and got to hers, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth as she closed the door.

When the Joker heard the door of his room closing his eyes snapped open. He expected himself to laugh at her or mock her for the fact that at 2:00 am, Raven's body lined up on the side of his perfectly. He was a light sleeper. Usually, if someone did that, he would pick her up and throw her off the bed. But surprisingly, he himself felt the weight of her head on his chest comfortable.

Raven took off her clothes and put on another set, putting her hair up in a ponytail when the door banged open revealing a very happy Joker.

"Gooooodmorning my wild kitty. Slept tight?" there was an irony in his voice which Raven chose to ignore.

"yeah, you know, we need to set some rules if I'm gonna stay here. You cannot get in my room as if it's a freaking public toilet.

"Sure I can"

"No. You can't"

"Sure sure. Get some breakfast we need to go"

"Wait we? As if, me?"

"Yeah princess you! Now come on!" he said turning away.

"I don't like it when you call me princess" the words escaped her mouth.

"Do you prefer wild kitty?" he said obviously amused.

"No but-"

"Well it's either gonna be that or the other you cannot have anything you want!"

"Is there a chance that you call me Raven?" she said ironically.

"Uhhh" he thought "nope"

"Boss all is good" Joker's amused eyes suddenly became angry.

"Just get ready.

* * *

As soon as she ate, they were on their way to go. Raven waited in the van for a while as, at last, Joker showed up and jumped to the driver's sit.

"Wait just me and you? "She asked alarms.

"Yeah princess. Now buckle up" he said as he started driving. Raven didn't get a chance to put her sit belt on and her head hit the window. She heard loud laughs from beside her. She fought for a while trying to get the damn thing to click into place. When she finally did it, her hand clenched into a fist, which was directed for Joker's shoulder. At the last minute, he took her fist into his gloved hand and squeezed.

"Ata tat a no disturbing the driver" he said as he kept squeezing her hand.

"Auchauchauch! Let go!" she said all in one go. Joker tossed her hand and started laughing manically again. She stayed quiet.

"Um, say something" he told her after a while frustrated.

"What can I possibly say to you?" she told him. He patted his hand on her thigh as a low chuckle escaped his mouth.

"I don't know princess, you and I have so many things in common" he said licking his scars. Raven looked at him confused until she realized he was talking about her scars. She shoved his hand away and stared out the window.

"What's the matter princess? You don't like me touching you? You uh, seemed fine with it last night" he muscles tightened as she looked at him swiftly. That son of a bitch was awake.

"I was asleep" she tried to excuse herself.

"Well you know what they say about the subconscious princess"

"Enough with the princess!" she snapped irritated.

"Finally I was expecting that so long ago" he chuckled and licked his scars again.

So where are we going?" she tried to change the subject.

"Well, as you know, some of my men were killed.

"Correction, some of your men were killed by you" she said

"Yeah, and I will kill you as well if you interrupt me again" Raven sank in her sit "as I was saying, I need new ones. But you know, quality first. Al I want you to do is your job"

Raven looked at him gabbed.

"You want me to help you find a crazy bastard able to kill anyone and be loyal to a sick son of a bitch like you?"

Joker stayed quiet for a while "yeah"

"No!" she protested.

"Well it's either that or, uh, I kill you" The little bug inside Raven's head woke up at that moment.

"How about another deal?"

"I'm listening"

"I do that, and you let me go"

"Overruled"

Yeah she wasn't expecting it to work but it was worth trying.

"Ok I do that and you…em… you… Oh! You tell me why I am here."

Joker thought about it "Deal!"

"But you have to tell me the truth! Promise!"

"I promise." He said tiredly.

"No lying"

"I'm a man of my word"

* * *

Raven sat with Joker on a dark room with only a low fluorescence lamp. The door bursted open and a tall muscular man entered. Raven could see, just from the way he walked that he was an A-male. He reached the table leaving a paper with a home address and sat down.

"So" the Joker begun "Why do you want to uh, work for me"

"Power is a rather interesting thing. And you my friend have power"

Joker asked him some more questions and then sent him out.

"Well?" he turned to Raven.

"He is an A-male, which means he doesn't only like power but also control. He needs you to just get higher onto the… food chain let's say"

"But he seems uh, ideal"

"Who is the expert here?" she crossed her arms" Didn't you find it weird that he wasn't intimidated by your presence? At all?"

The Joker stayed quiet, for the first time actually serious."Yeah, I guess you eh" Raven looked at him waiting for him to say that she was right. But he never did. Just only because he knew it would piss her off. He only grinned.

"Son of a bitch" she said and he giggled as the door opened up again. A slender, good looking man was walking towards them, leaving his address on the table. He looked at Raven and then looked up to her again, and again, his eyes down her neck, gazing at her chest. She coughed uncomfortably as Joker started the questions.

"What do you think about society?" He asked.

The man laughed calmly and simply said "Do I get one of those?" looking at Raven. Joker's hands worked faster than she could observe and a knife landed straight on the man's throat knocking him off the chair.

Raven screamed in surprise. She got up yelling "Why did you kill him!?"

"Sit down!" the Joker roared. His eyes burned into hers as she finally sat down.

"And let your hair down"

"But I-"

"Now!" he barked again. Raven let her hair down from her ponytail to fall straight down her back. She thought they looked nice that way.

Finally, they decided which five to hire and Joker was to send them a package home. It was afternoon when they got out of the building and she was starving.

"You are good my wild kitty. I wouldn't have guessed that that shy guy was actually ultimate! Bravo!" he confessed.

"Well I did my part of the deal" she said as they got in the van. "Now! Why am I here Joker?"

He started the engine, waiting for her to put her sit belt on this time. After a while he said quietly.

"I don't know…" and somehow Raven knew he was telling the truth.

It was after about half an hour that Joker's voice was heard, surprisingly soft. Well, softer than usual.

"Put your hair up" he told her. Raven looked at him confused.

"But I thought you-"

"Just, do it" he said frustrated.

Raven put her hair up in a ponytail again and tacked a small strand behind her ear. She did like them this way. They felt straight and soft down up to her bra. They felt light and convenient.

"I like them this way" the Joker said mostly to himself. Raven felt her cheeks burn again and a small smile formed on her face.

And that was when she got the mental slap.

That was a surprise as the slap didn't come from her good self but from her evil inner self, or else, the bug

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?** She heard it yelling.

_Well it was a compliment._

**FROM THE JOKER! LOOK I AM A BAD AND EVIL BUT BABE THERE IS SO MUCH A BUG CAN TAKE!**

_Oh come on he is not that bad._

Another mental slap.

**HE IS THE JOKER.**

Raven turned her eyes slowly towards him. His eyes seemed pitch black in the low lighting of the car and his face looked young and lean.

_He hasn't hurt me_

**HE WILL**

"Like what you see?" he told her with a smirk.

Raven turned to the road. "There's just nothing else to look at" she blushed.

**OK. I AM OUTTA HERE**

She giggled lowly at the little encounter she had with herself.

"Something uh, funny?" he asked.

"No it's just… ugh never mind"

Joker stayed quiet but kept shooting her glances.

"You are more fucked up than I thought" he said impressed.

"Em… Thank you? She told him confused.

"You know, you and I are not that different after all" she turned to him with a raised eye brow.

"I am nothing like you"

"Oh yeah? I hated my father as well" he suddenly said.

"I don't hate my father!"

"Yeah right"

"You don't even know me!" she said her voice nearly a whisper.

"That's what you think"

She narrowed her eyes.

"So tell me, how does it feel being under your father's control huh? Having him tell you what to do, WHO to engage, what to become. Although I think you do like this whole body language business. Uh, how does it feel having no friends and nobody to eh, even think about during the night when you wake up, except the man who kidnapped you? You are not the only one with skills Raven" He said calmly.

She looked at him shocked. She felt so vulnerable. She never had anyone read her like this before. And the worst part was that she knew nothing about him. Not a single hint. She turned to the window.

"Does it depress you? Frighten you? To know, just how alone you really are" her instincts kicked in and she swiftly turned towards him. She had picked up on something when he spoke the words. The first thing she had even picked up on.

And then her mind cleared. From that one moment, the Joker had revealed a part of him at least to her.

She gasped in excitement.

"What? He looked at her alarmed.

"You!"

"Yeah what?" he repeated.

"I know!"

Uh, what?" he emphasized his 'what' to make clear that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're lonely" she saw him tighten a little bit his eyes becoming darker.

"You wear the makeup not to hide the scars or scare people as they say. You wear bit to hide emotions don't you? And that mask applies to all your body! That's why I couldn't read you!" she saw him grasp the steering wheel harder. His defenses were down "You are actually lonely and you want to seem in control! Like you care about nothing! So that they cannot threaten you with anything!" he suddenly turned right and stopped at the side of the road.

She had gotten too far.

He took out his small pocket knife and cut off her sit belt. He grasped her from behind the shoulders and brought her close to him.

"You know what else I am? Unpredictable!" he spit the words "You think you know me little girl. That and only that proves you don't" his voice sent chills down her spine. He suddenly pulled down her shirt just above her bra. He took the little knife firmly to his hands.

"No! Please!" she pleaded. She screamed as the knife touched her skin, cold and sharp. She could feel the blade sinking in her skin as she screamed louder her body shaking to get away. Joker's lips were tight but he wasn't smiling. Raven felt tears streaming down her eyes!

"JOKER STOP!" she screamed again her throat hurting. He released her and pushed her back onto the window. She brought her legs to her chest, careful of her bleeding left shoulder. Joker tossed the bloody knife on the floor before her. She looked at it as if it was a shark circling around her. He started the engine and started driving again, humming lowly. After a while his voice was the usual squeak.

"Do you uh, have any more theories for me doc?" He said laughing. Raven wrapped her arms even tighter around her legs, being as far away from him as possible.

* * *

When they arrived at the house Joker got out of the car and yanked Raven by the elbow dragging her in the house "Oh and just a heads up, we need extra space for my new men so you 're gonna have to stay with me" Raven squeezed her eyes shut but said nothing.

When they got in the room, her bag was already there. Joker tossed her in the bathroom, handing her a first aid kid.

"You might wanna take care of that" he said and slammed the door.

She stayed still, feeling hot tears threatening her eyes.

She turned to the mirror and saw he reflection. The left part of her shirt was stained with blood. She cautiously took off her shirt and gasped.

There, just below her left shoulder was a bloody still scar with a single word

**JOKER**

She clasped her head and sat down on her bud, her elbows on her knees.

Another scar.

She finally got the strength to take care of her wound, little cries escaping her mouth at every touch of ethanol on it. She undressed and took a long, long, but very long bath, enjoying a few moment of calmness.

She wrapped a towel around her body and let her hair dry by itself. She opened the door slowly, making sure there was nobody there. The room was cold and made her skin shiver every time she moved. She was trying to find clothes when the door opened.

"Well didn't you take a long time? I started thinking you actually drowned in there."

Raven stepped back, clutching on her towel until she hit the wall.

"Well won't you look at that" he said indicating the scar "What a master piece" he started striding towards her to take a closer look.

"No" a quiet whimper escaped her mouth as she felt her eyes burning again. Her legs felt like jelly and the violent tremors causing them to numb, forced her slowly on the ground, her knees near her chest and her arm still clutched to the towel.

She felt the Joker towering over her. She didn't dare looking into his eyes. She just stared at his shoes, shaky breaths escaping her lips. He stayed there for a good 5 minutes before coming down to her level to look at her face. She was so cold and could feel her eyes widen, her breaths even more shaky.

"You are afraid of me" The Joker realized. Raven looked up at him.

"Isn't… tthat w-what y-you wanted?" she whispered.

"Yeah…"he frowned "I did…" his voice low. He abruptly got up and went out of the room. He went to the kitchen and took off his green vest. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He simply looked at the news lady, not really seeing her... Just looking at her. He was in deep thought.

It was true. He wanted her to be scared of him. But now that she was, he didn't like it. _Not. One. Bit._

He actually_ hated it._

He rubbed his eyes and then removed them quickly remembering that he had makeup still on. He stared at his black stained hands and sighed in frustration.

He had just been taken off guard. She had gotten so much out of him with just that little mistake he made.

His kitty was talented.

He laughed lowly, not his usual hysterical laugh. That was more a laugh of delight.

It was midnight when he got to the room. She was already asleep. Joker saw the same sleeping face as last night, only this time; the tears were still staining her face.

He took off his shoes and lied beside her. She smelled like his shampoo. Which reminded him, that he had to take a bath tomorrow. But not today. He was too tired.

He closed his eyes and yawned.

_Make it right make it right_ a thought popped in his head.

Suddenly, his body jerked forward as if hit by a van and his eyes snapped open.

He heard the scarred man inside him punching him

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU** it yelled.

* * *

**So here it is! pleaseeee review! I love my followers but even more my reviewers!:)**


	6. Chapter 6 read

people I have a problem with my fanfiction stories. i upload chapters and they dont show. please if you can read ALL 5 chapters of this story, send me a message


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Here is the update AS PROMISED. Thanks for the reviews and I would like so more pleeeeease xxxx**

**For those of you that worry that raven is too dominated by the Joker (;)) I don't want you to worry at all. In this chapter and in the next ones, raven takes action! So here it is people! Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE XXX**

* * *

Raven struggled to keep her eyelids from moving as the Joker lied next to her. It was after about an hour that she felt his breath steadying up. He was asleep.

She opened her eyes and as quietly as she could, got out of bed tiptoeing to Joker's desk. She could hear the distinctive sound as her bare feet unstuck from the cold marble. She reached the chair in the darkness and started searching Joker's coat which was hanging on it. Suddenly she felt her fingers twirling around something cold and heavy. She took it out of the pocket and narrowed her eyes trying to make out what it was in the gloom. It should be Joker's pocket knife. She felt chills on her spine as her back was turned to the bed. She couldn't bear the thought of him being behind her. She examined the heavy pocket knife with her hands until she found a small button. She pressed it and the blade opened with the characteristic click. She looked back to the bed, as Joker was still asleep. She tiptoed back feeling the adrenaline spreading through her body and the unique sensation of the heart drop.

She went back to bed, close to Joker's exposed neck. She adjusted her hands on each side of his pillow. No, it didn't work this way. She sat on her knees next to Joker's sleeping figure trying to think what she would do. She looked at Joker's face in the darkness. His skin was smooth. Smoother than she remembered. His eyelids were long but there were unnoticed under the black circles of paint around his eyes. And his lips seemed so even, so kissable. The scars didn't matter to Raven. To hell with it she had scars of her own. She stared at his face a while longer until she realized.

That was a beautiful man.

_Mental slap_.

**DO IT ALREADY** her bug told her.

She adjusted her legs carefully on each side of Joker's hips, careful not to touch him supporting her own weight. She saw the knife in her arms glimmer in the darkness as she approached his throat.

His pitch black eyes shot open and he rolled her over adjusting himself on top of her.

_Such a cliché_ the thought popped in her head.

She struggled to reach for his face with the knife in her hand, now holding it firmly. He pinned her arms on each side of her face and bit down to her inner arm. She screamed in pain and anger (mostly in anger) and with a swift movement slid her hand away from Joker's grip punching him on the face. She felt her knuckles go numb but ignored it. He giggled in amusement.

"Look who's got his claws out" he laughed as she head bumped him. She felt dizzy but didn't stop fighting. She just shook her head quickly once, trying to restore her blurt vision.

He looked at her with even more pleasure. The girl was unbreakable. One moment she is scared of him to death and the other is fighting him like a skilled assassin. He had to give it to her. It was hot.

He leaned closer as she stopped jerking breathing heavily and whispered with a squeaky voice in her ear.

"I like you better this way" he said as he smelled her damp hair.

"What way?" she asked breathlessly as she tri9ed to move away from joker's face which now smelled the skin on her cheeks.

He giggled quietly "A wild eh, tiger rather than a wild kitty. It's sort of uh, turning me on" he mocked her.

Bug alert.

The wheels in her head started turning frantically. She couldn't defeat him in strength.

_Fine._

She had other ways.

She swiftly pulled her hands down from his grasp and pushed his shoulders on the side. Joker, thinking that she had no strength left on her, was caught off guard. It was her turn to roll him over, her legs on each side of his hips, but this time, touching down on him.

"Is it down?" she said as she put the knife on his throat again. She smiled seductively and tossed the knife on the bed. She leaned forward merely inches from Joker's face. She had practiced in seducing people due to her work with Lau. And what do you know? It did come in handy. At least to defeat for once this son of a bitch.

"And I thought you were mocking me" she breathed into his lips as she pushed gently her hips forward over his pants. He immediately raised his head to kiss her, but Raven sat up, quickening up the pace. Finally, she saw him sitting up too, grabbing her thighs and forcing them around his waist. He tried kissing her again but she stopped him, putting one of her hands on his chest and the other around his neck.

Joker looked at her lips hungrily as he licked his own. He was unable of thinking. Unable of pulling away. He didn't know if it was the fact that he hadn't been with a woman for a long time or that that woman was driving him insane.

She felt him growing harder. When she judged that he was hard enough, a grin flashed in her face and she pushed him violently back on the bed, getting off of him.

She got up and exited the room heading for the kitchen.

The Joker lied there trying to comprehend what just happened. He was still full of lust and desire. The need of making her moan with pleasure still rotating in his head. He was so-

He laughed hysterically as he realized what just happened. She had woken him the need that any man had. She had made him want her more than anything, to forget everything ( even though he didn't quite understand how she did that yet) and then just left him there defeated.

He laughed even harder as he finally returned back to his normal state.

She was clever. He was impressed by her tonight. Maybe he would use her in one of his jobs. He had something in mind.

He got up and took off his tie that he forgot to remove before going to bed and headed for the kitchen. He started clapping at her as she drifted from the TV to him and back to the TV again.

"Where did you learn those moves?" he said sitting next to her, his hand resting on his cheek and his elbow on the top of the couch.

She looked at him blankly and back at the TV.

"You know, I don't like it when people are rude. And not answering to someone, is rude"

"Kill me then" She said unexpectedly.

"I might as well do it! I told you I am uh, quite unpredictable" his word venom as they left his mouth. Still no reaction from her.

Raven was sure she was going to get bitch slapped at any minute now. She knew though he wasn't going to kill her. She just did.

Joker got up a growl escaping his throat and started walking towards the door. She heard the door of his room slamming as a low chuckle escaped her mouth. Her face turned serious again as she heard the door opening again and hitting the wall.

Yeah, she was going to get slapped.

"You know, I thought being afraid of me was not so fun after all but uh, I hate this even more"

"Well you cannot have everything you want can you now?" she threw his words back at him.

Joker started cursing under his breath as he went for the door again.

And don't you think for a second that I liked it!" He yelled.

"The body doesn't lie sweetie" she said irritatingly calm.

He stood in the doorway, looking at her in anger.

**KILL THE BITCH RIGHT HERE** he heard the voice in his head.

He wouldn't

**DO IT!**

_No! shut up!_

He grinned and sat on the couch again, panning out his verbal revenge.

"So you actually had the uh, guts to kill me?"

Another mood swing, Raven thought.

"Look in what I am turning you in! Isn't that just _bea-utiful_?" he stared at her waiting for a reaction. None. She must have known that he was going to say something to scorn her. He had to go round this in a whole different approach.

"Did uh, Lau teach you this?" he teased her again.

"No" she simply said.

So that is what makes her uncomfortable. He thought.

"Why you never fucked?" he said with a grin. She just kept staring at the TV, a blush of pink creeping up her face.

"YOU HAVEN'T?" he questioned loudly and started laughing manically until a pillow hit his face.

"Of course we have don't be ridiculous!" she said irritated.

"Then uh, why the face princess?" she didn't respond.

"You know I am not leaving until you tell me princess" she looked at him with threatening eyes.

"What's the matter princess?"

"I told you not to call me princess."

"Why is that_ princess_?" he tried to restrain a laugh.

"It's just too-"she burst and paused "pink" she said.

He looked at her and licked his scars quickly. "Well you see I do what I want though and I am uh, not feeling very generous at the moment. Unless you decide to tell me prince"

She looked back at the TV. If she didn't tell him he would be bugging her for weeks.

"Lau…" she paused awkwardly "wasn't much of a… lover" she said embarrassed.

"Do you mind expanding a little bit on uh, that princess?" He looked at her confused.

"Well… I uh, never… I never really uh… reached… you know…" she looked at her hands and her white stained knuckles from punching Joker earlier.

He started laughing as he struggled to speak the words.

"WAS HE, HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAS HE DOING EVERYTHING A LITTLE HAHA A LITTLE TOO FAST? HAHAHAHA" she took another pillow and threw it on his face. She got up and made a run for the exit. She was bare foot but it was worth it. She felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist tightly and lifting her up putting her easily facing the inner side of the corridor away from the door. She turned around trying to reach the exit as eh simply grabbed her wrists and forced her close to him.

"How about another deal?" he said quickly.

"No! no more deals! No more games! Let me go!" She yelled at his face.

He sniggered quietly "Well you are making a mistake if you think I uh, I am just going to let you go"

"Then kill me!" she yelled again.

"No you see" he said as he took one of her wrists and let her to the kitchen as she tried to escape by placing her weight back. The only thing she managed was to fall back a couple of times until she tried biting down on his hand. Even though it bled, it made no difference to him.

Damn it was he pain tolerant?

"There is really not much fun in killing you. I mean who else would try uh, killing the Joker while knowing that he could kill them in just one snap of their neck. But instead of appreciating the fact that uh, he doesn't, they still hate him" he said irony obvious in his voice.

"And you know" he said pushing her on the couch and going to the fridge getting out a bottle of water "if you stay here, I mean, there is nothing else that can hurt you. I uh, AM the most dangerous thing in Gotham after all"

She stayed quiet listening to Joker's gulps as he swallowed the water.

"What deal?" she finally said still irritated.

"Well, if you want to go, it means that you uh, have people that love you out there. So, you prove that to me and you can walk away" he said putting the bottle back to the fridge.

She thought about it "Deal! But you will let me walk away"

"I'm a man of my word" she looked at him suspiciously as he picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"Let's see how daddy is doing hm? Let him know about our uh, little friend Lau"

Raven froze for a moment but dialed the number of her father, Joker signaling her to put it on loud speaker.

"Oh and By the way if you tell him where you are, I 'll kill you"

"I'm not stupid!" she said before the line opened.

"Hey dad" she said sweetly.

_**"Raven? Why are you calling us so late is everything ok?"**_

"Yeah everything is fine it's just that uh-"

**_Where are you?"_** her dad asked.

Raven looked up at Joker "I uh, I am at a f-friend's house" she said as she saw the Joker biting away a laugh. She took a pillow next to her and threw it to him again, him catching it in front of his face. It was pillow fight night.

**_"Is Lau there? Put him on the phone"_**

Raven sighed "Yeah dad, about that. I uh… I am no longer with Lau"

**_"What?"_** he yelled

_"What happened?"_ she heard her mother's voice next to him.

_**"Why on earth would you do that Raven?"**_

"I didn't love him dad I didn't-"

_**"But you did!"**_

"No that's what you thought!" her voice picked up an octave. " and he held too many secrets from me!"

**_"Raviena Maria Terner! You go back to your husband right now! Or I will come down there and drag you to him!"_**

"But dad-"

_**"Listen to me young lady! When that thing happened to Florida, we lost everything because of you! You were the one that brought that stranger into our house-"**_

_"Jake"_ the low voice of her mother was heard again next to him.

_**"Let me finish! You are the one who is going to get us those entire money back do you understand!? Family comes first Raven! So stop being so selfish and by the love of God go back to your husband!"**_

"I am being selfish?" she whispered mostly to herself as the phone continued shouting at her. She felt her eyes tearing up again. Long fingers took the phone from her anesthetized hands a click shutting up the screaming phone.

"Well" Joker said as he sat beside her, his hands behind his head "I guess I am the only thing you've got left after all. The deal is off thought. You uh, may leave if you want" he said closing his eyes, humming slowly.

Raven numbly got up and exited the kitchen. She kept walking until she found the door. She turned the handle and it slowly opened. She kept walking.

She fell on the bed and curled up into a little ball, her eyes wide open and unblinking. She felt one of the remaining tears rolling out of her eyes, over her nose and tapping lightly onto the bed sheets.

She wasn't sure if it was relief what she was feeling or pain. It was a mixture of both. No more tears came out of her eyes though. She felt a part of her chest being ripped away. Until that ripping part was died away, painfully, like the skin of a snake.

She felt her eyelids drop heavily as she lied there on the bed. on her bed.

Well, on _their_ bed actually.

She felt her skin shivering in coldness but was already too tired to cover up.

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming when a warm quilt cover her body and a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into warmth frenzy.

* * *

I** will be updating soon! Stay tuned my loves. xxx**

REVIEWS ARE GREATELY APPRECIATED ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is a new chapter. The first part is an inspiration I got from Highlander348. And I always listen to my reviewers! So review!:p so here it is. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sweet smell of levanter and cologne. That's how Raven woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and yawned tiredly stretching her arms and elbows which felt sore. Joker emerged from the bathroom, his makeup renewed, wearing a black shirt with a purple vest, buckling his cufflinks humming a low tune. Raven noticed that it was the same tune he was humming yesterday, and the day before and one week ago.

"Look who's up! Gooodmorning my tiger! How was your uh, sleep?"

"Fine" she said quietly and got up heading for the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Joker said a little bit irritated. "You just got up"

"I 'm going to eat! I forgot to eat last night" she answered coldly and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed two eggs. Joker leaned against the doorway of the leaving room watching her with a smirk on his face. She immediately snapped at him.

"What?" she looked at him, her eyes piercing through his forehead.

Joker opened his mouth to answer her when the front door burst open.

"And so here is mine and John's room, we have two extra beds. Here is the kitchen and TV" a bunch of men passed by the kitchen, Raven recognizing two of them from the day her and Joker chose his next staff. Joker licked his scars and followed the crowd as they went to Raven's ex room. When they all got in, Joker closed the door and took out his knife.

"Gooodmornign gentle-men. As you know, these are your uh, new accommodations. You can go out wherever you want but uh, if you get caught and tell the cops where we are, I am uh, how do I put this right… I am going to uh, hunt you down and uh, kill you myself" Joker's eyebrows were high now as he spoke in a matter of fact tone. The men nodded a bit scared still as he turned around to leave the room.

"Oh and one more thing. If uh, any of you touches the girl in the kitchen, you know that beauty that chose you? Yeah you're uh, dead again. Just uh, just so you know" he said and exited the room. He paused for a moment his hand still on the handle. He felt something for a moment bugging him deep down.

"Hm" it should be something he ate most probably. He headed back to the kitchen only to find it empty. He felt a cold breeze in the hallway. His head snapped to the right as he walked towards the exit which was wide open. He ran outside and scanned the narrow alley. He growled and ran back inside.

"Hey boss you-"the Joker punched John on the nose, with a satisfying crack.

"Who the fuck left the front door open!?" he said as he kicked the man in the stomach "You get out there and bring her the fuck back!" he said as he kept walking and entered his room still cursing. Raven looked at him shocked as she was folding her clothes. Joker froze, his mouth partly open his head crooked to the side.

"Uhhh, what are you uh, doing here?" he told her.

Raven looked at him confused "What do you mean what am I doing here?"

Joker opened his mouth to say something but the he shut it. He closed the door behind him.

"The uh, door was open" he said himself confused.

"I know" she said and went back to folding her clothes.

"Why uh" he came closer to her "Why didn't you leave?" she lowered her head and when she looked at him again, her eyes were frost.

"That's none of your business" he laughed abruptly

"Oh but it is. You see I uh, have to know what you are thinking it's part of the deal"

"WE never had a deal" she answered back her hands on her waist.

"Well I said so so why didn't you leave?"

"Ugh! Just leave me alone Joker" she said trying to get to the door. He blocked her way as she bumped into him lightly.

"Joker get out of my way" she threatened him

"Not until you tell me tiger"

"Get out of my way" she said louder

"You know we could do this all day or we could-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY DAMN IT!" she said as she pushed him out of the way. He stumbled back shocked and then a snarl escaped his throat. He followed her to the kitchen and grabbed her by the elbow.

"You know! I think you really don't appreciate generosity and in that case I will stop being that generous"

"Excuse me where you being generous? Sorry my bad I hadn't noticed" she yanked her elbow away.

"I haven't killed you" he said in a low threatening voice, taking her arm and pushing her against the kitchen wall. The room was empty in a matter of seconds.

"I never asked you not to! That's not generosity" she said maintaining the eye contact.

"Don't. Tempt me" he growled at her, the grip on her arm tighter.

"Fine! Kill me then!" She yelled to his face. He took a kitchen knife from next to him and pressed it against her throat.

"Stop that!"

"What you don't like it when people tell you the truth!? You 're not gonna kill me!" She yelled at him.

"SHUT UP!"

"GO ON THEN! KILL ME! COME ON! KILL ME!"

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH"

"KILL ME!"

Joker put all his strength into the strike. He lifted the knife and pinned it down. He leaned forward taking deep breaths next to Raven's head. She looked at the knife, right next to her head on the other side, pinned all the way into the wall. She breathed in heavily, somewhere in the back of her mind, the sweet cologne reaching her nostrils. He pulled away from her, running his gloved hand through his waxed hair.

"Leave" he said lowly.

"What?" she questioned back irritated.

"Leave. Now. Take the damn keys and leave" his voice never sounded more intimidating. She stayed frozen for a while.

Leave and go where? She thought to herself. If she left, she would have to deal with her father and go back with Lau again. And Joker… As much as she didn't want to admit it, he had shown her more interest than anyone in her life.

"No" she said steadily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" he turned to her not sure if she was kidding or not.

"I am not leaving"

"Why Raven? Why are you not leaving?" she felt a chill at the sound of her name as it was from the few times he called her that.

"Well first because you want me to. And second well… I just want to stay" she said and passed him by going to their room. He followed her and grabbed her back putting in her clothes on the bed.

"You are leaving right now" he said hurriedly.

"No" she said calmly sitting on his desk chair.

"You are either gonna leave by yourself or I'll have you dragged out. Raven looked at his desk, spotting the small pocket knife. It should be his favorite, that one he always used. She took the little pocket knife in her hand and pushed the button, revealing the blade. She found a crack on the wooden desk and put the blade in.

"uh, what are you doing?" Joker asked.

She put the blade in the crack and got ready to shift the blade right. Just a little move and it would break.

"Stop that!" he told her as he started walking towards her.

"What?" she asked him pretending she couldn't hear him.

He stopped walking "Give me the knife" he stretched his hand.

"Oh you mean this one right here?" Raven mocked him, the little bug in her head laughing.

"Raven. I am serious! Give me the knife!"

Raven started laughing "Joker? You are serious?" she said and continued to laugh. Joker was stunned for a moment. Yeah she was right serious wasn't his thing.

"Tiger, do you mind giving me back my knife?" he said in a sweet low voice.

"Uh, I don't know Joker. Am I staying here or am I leaving?" he looked away and sighed in frustration.

"You can stay" he said irritated as raven took the knife out of the crack, closing it and tossing it to Joker. He took it and put it in his pocket.

"And stay out of my way!" he yelled as he got out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Raven jumped onto bed, hands behind her head.

_Raven- Joker 1-0_

* * *

It was lunch time when Raven got out of the room and into the kitchen, finding John and Rick sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Where is everyone?"She questioned, mostly talking to Rick.

"They went to a party" they laughed " Joker said it would be better if he took his new guys to teach them the job you know" she sat down next to them taking a piece of pizza. She saw John move uncomfortably. It seemed that the feelings of hate and revulsion for one another were not one sided.

"What kind of party is this anyway?" she said as she started eating her pizza.

"It's uh, at Wayne enterprises I think. Something about something about Harvey Dent something something I don't really know"

"Oh, well you want me to cook for dinner?"

"If this is ok" Rick said. She smiled at him

"Sure" John got up and went to sit on the couch, as raven noticed he was hobbling.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock when Raven got back to the kitchen to start cooking. Rick was gone, going to the store to get her some spaghetti. She saw John sitting on the couch watching a movie on TV, his eyes burning as Raven entered the room.

"Hey" she simply said and went to the kitchen. Nobody spoke until she heard the TV turning off.

"You know, you've made a really mess here you know that?" he said as he started coming towards her.

"And why is that?" she said as she took some tomatoes out of the fridge.

"Joker bid the hell out of me because he simply thought you left! I think is time to straighten some things up" Raven sighed and turned around.

"Fine. I am listening"

"First of all, you don't run things here, I and Rick do"

"Really? I thought the Joker did" she crossed her arm over her chest.

"Not when he is not around! I don't even know why he hasn't killed you yet. I mean, you don't really have a hell of a boobs and I'm sure when he fucks you you-"Raven's hand connected with his cheek as his head flipped to the side. She saw his jaw clenching together before he grabbed her by the wrist and punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. She gave him no time to react as she kicked him to his bad leg, the one that he was hobbling.

"Son of a-" he said in pain before grabbing the kitchen knife that Joker had earlier used. Raven stepped back, her instincts alerted. She watched the knife as a predator its prey, waiting for his move. She felt the slashing sound of it in the air as he moved back avoiding the strike.

She felt his boots being connected to her stomach, knocking her down. She felt his legs on her hips as he tried to reach her throat. She pushed him back with her hands, putting her finger in his eyes. He screamed in pain and Raven got the chance to punch him on the jaw line, feeling a light crack on her hand. He tried slashing her face as she moved right and left, grabbing his wrists to stop him. By now, there were various little cuts on her face. But she felt the knife coming slowly down at her. He was so much stronger.

She saw a hand on John's shoulder pulling him back. Rick stepped on top of him and punched him once on the face.

"What the hell are you doing man!?" He yelled at him. He turned back to me leaning down to help me up.

"Are you-?" his eyes widened in pain a hideous scream escaped him mouth. He fell down in front of Raven's feet and she screamed in surprise. John stood over her as a knife connected to his throat. She didn't remember another time when she was relieved to see the Joker.

"Ata tat at ta what did I say about playing with my toys?" he said in a steady voice "Take him boys, I'll deal with him later" Joker's new men took John by the arms and dragged him outside the kitchen, him cursing and kicking all through the way. Raven looked at Rick's dead body as Joker leaned down and grabbed her chin, forcing it up. He examined her cuts and abruptly picked her up bridal style.

"Come on little tiger. Let's get you fixed" he said and went to their room, placing on the bathroom bench next to the sink. He took out the first aid kid, the ethanol and some wool and bandages. He took off his gloves and he poured some on the wool and put it carefully on Raven's cut. She flinched away in pain.

"Sh sh sh come on little tiger" he said softly as he steadied her face with his hand on her chin. It was quiet as Joker poured some iodine to the wounds and washed it away again.

"You uh, put up a little fight back there hm?" he said his eyes focused on the wounds. She looked at him, taking in his once again smooth features.

"He was gonna kill me" she told him irritated.

He threw away the used wool as she came down from the bench. She tried to leave the bathroom but before she did Joker blocked her way trapping her between him and the bench.

"I was gonna kill you too in the morning. You didn't fight back" he said lowly.

"You weren't going to kill me" she said rolling her eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you haven't killed me so far" she said softly as she realized that his face was inches from hers.

Without warning, Joker pressed his lips against hers. Raven expected it to be rougher and angrier but it was surprisingly soft and tender. Too much for a Joker.

Even more surprising was the fact that she felt herself responding to it. She put her hands on his cheeks, feeling the edges of his scars as he pulled her closer. A low growl escaped his throat as the pressure of his hands on her waist became unbearable. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss became more urgent and intense. She felt him pushing her back, back until she felt the cold marble of the bathroom wall. His hands reached hungrily down to her hips and then her thighs. She grabbed on the purple coat and pulled him even closer before putting her arms around his neck again. He lifted up her thigh as he pushed himself closer to him. A very low moan escaped her mouth, so low that if Joker's lips weren't connected to hers he wouldn't have heard it. Her lips were like fire against his, her waist a holy rest that he, so kindly, was permitted to touch.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, his eyes full of lust and anger. They looked at each other, both heavy breathing until a low voice escaped Joker's mouth.

"What have you done to me?" he told her in anger. She looked right into his black eyes before he turned around and quickly getting out of the room. Raven stayed frozen there for a while.

"What the hell just happened?" she whispered to herself putting her palm on her forehead.

Joker stayed in the corridor as he ran a hand through his waxy hair. He felt that thing of nausea from the morning taking his over again. It had to be nausea. He straightened up and adjusted his tie and coat, taking out his pocket knife, before going down the stairs. The, beside the old closet of clothes, was a man tied up on a chair. The Joker grinned at him as he got closer.

"Hello John"

* * *

**We have some action to the next one! Stay tuned guys! And review xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here is a smaller chapter but an interesting one. Hope you like it. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the last time Joker had talked to Raven. She wasn't sure that he even lived there anymore. He would come late at night when she was asleep, and leave early in the morning before she woke up. He was never there for dinner or lunch and he had never bother to even look at her.

Raven on the other hand, had made friends. It was weird considering the circumstances, but the crew was not really that bad. They played darts together and sometimes, even hanged out in the kitchen eating ice cream.

When they had work to do, Raven was in Joker's room, no longer locked of course, throwing knives on the wall. She never made the right side though and even though they hit the target, they always fell on the ground.

The cuts from her face were already healed, leaving only, in places where the cut was a bit deeper, a white line that was not so noticeable.

It was about three am when Raven woke up sweating from her usual nightmares. They were long gone but, they were suddenly back and stronger. She breathed in heavily, before realizing that Joker was putting his jacket on his desk chair, looking at her as if she was crazy. She looked away and laid the other side, her back to him.

"Having back dreams tiger?" he said in an indifferent voice. She didn't answer. She just squeezed her eyes shut. He clicked his tongue before sitting on the bed. "You know, I've told you before about generosity and right now-"

"Shut up!" she said irritated. She heard the leather of his gloves as his hands turned into fists and he pushed her off the bed. She fell down with her face, fortunately not breaking her nose. She heard him giggle which only made her madder. She stood up and jumped, literarily jumped on him as they fell both down from the bed. Joker was caught off guard and as soon as they landed, Raven on top of him, he spun them around so that he was lying on top of her. His fist connected with her jaw line, not as strongly as with men, but strong enough to make her hurt. She punched him strongly on the stomach, not even knowing where the power was coming from. He gasped and fell back and Raven was now on top of him again. She started punching him as she spoke.

"TWO FUCKING WEEKS AND YOU- HAVEN'T TALKED TO ME! ANY NOW YOU MAKE FUN OF ME YOU ASSWHOLE!" She said as he got her hands with one arm and slapped her across the face with the other. She fell to the side and quickly got up as he did. He kneed her on the stomach as she bent in half and backed away, feeling ready to throw up. He tried attacking her again; his eyes now full of lust for pain. She looked at him as he approached and shook her head. When he was close, she put one of her hands on his chest, her other one still clasped to her stomach.

"Stop, really, stop" she said through heavy breathing. He looked at her, his eyes burning for a moment into hers before getting out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Raven woke up the next morning with a sudden pain on her jaws and stomach. She stretched her feet under the blanket when she found something blocking them. Was it a box or a man? She got up on her elbows, her eyes half opened and looked at the box on the edge of the bed. it was a purple one with a bow on the top. She crawled closer to it bored and opened it. And that was when she woke up. In the box was a beautiful mini dress (purple of course). She quickly got up and took it out, a small paper falling down with her movement. She put the dress under her armpit and picked up the note:

_**Good morning tiger. Slept tight? Wear this for tonight be ready at 9:00 sharp. I have a job for you**_

She dropped the note and took the dress in front of her looking at it in awe and fear. How was she supposed to wear that? It was way too short. She took off her clothes, leaving on her underwear and bra as she tried putting on the dress. Getting in it was difficult. Not that she was fat but, it was too damn tight. She felt something on her thigh as she realized it was a thick rubber ban that was supposed to go round her thigh. Like the ones James Bond's girlfriends had under their skirts. But they had guns hidden there.

When she finally won the battle, she adjusted the dress and went to the bathroom mirror. She gasped. She was right. The dress was so tight that it was showing up everything. Well it wasn't that it was taking off her boobs or something but the way it fitted around her body was… uncomfortable for her to stare. It was just below her cleavage, maybe a little lower and was as if the fabric was her skin. She liked it and hated it at the same time.

She went back to the room, running a hand through her hair. She then noticed another box on the side of the bed. That one was smaller, it had to be shoes. She opened it revealing a pair of black high heels. She was never the type that wore high heels. That would be a challenge.

* * *

It was about eight when she started getting ready. She had already taken a bath, letting her hair dry on its own so that it was completely straight. She put on some black eye shadow that Joker had provided her with as well and crimson red lipstick, the only one that Joker had given her. The message was simply be a slut. She put some make up on her Joker scar, trying to make it invisible as much as possible. Oh well. She would throw her hair in front of it.

She put on the dress and shoes, fixing her boobs and breathing in before the door burst open.

"Joker! What if I was naked?" she said exasperated as he went over to his desk to grab some extra knives.

"Well if you were naked it would mean you wouldn't be ready yet. If you were not ready it meant that I would kill you"

She sighed as she walked to go out the room when a rubber hand took her wrist. She looked down at Joker's gloved hand and then at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me look at you for a minute" he said turning her around gently and humming a song as he took in her figure from head to feet.

"Not bad! Not bad at all! Now come on" he said leading her out the house and into the van. She got in and sat next to him, his men talking at the back. As Joker went round to the driver's side, Max, one of the men tapped her on the shoulder and said lowly:

"You look hot" Raven looked at him briefly and chuckled, Max moving back and Raven getting serious as Joker got in the car.

"What do you say boys!? Isn't she smoking!?" he said, putting his hand on her upper thigh. She pushed it away immediately looking at him irritated. He just laughed at her reaction. She quickly put on her seat belt before Joker started driving.

"Now tiger. We are going to see a very important person! I need you to uh, lure him out. No body guards. Can you do that for me?" he said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"How am I supposed to do that without even knowing who he is or, well how am I supposed to do that?" he looked at her briefly a grin on his face.

"Now now tiger! Don't tell me that you haven't sort of uh, done this before? And you do know him. He is sort of Italian" Raven's mind travelled back at the mob meeting, remembering the Italian's face. "So can you do this for me tiger?" she sighed and looked out the window.

"Do I have a choice?" she said as she placed her head on the glass.

"Well…" he thought about it "No, not really. Oh almost forgot!" he said searching in his pockets. Raven looked at him as he took out a quite big knife. She looked at in and back at him.

"Nnnnno" she said as he looked at her confused and frustrated.

"Well what do you think will happen if they find out that I sent you huh? Just take the damn thing and put it under your dress" she grabbed it irritated. How was she supposed to raise her dress in front of all these men and put it there? she felt Joker ready to burst from laughing beside her as she punched him on the shoulder.

"Okok fine boys don't look" Raven crocked her head to the side in a ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME manner. He didn't respond so she just did it. She raised her dress until she found the black ban. She put the knife on the outer side of her thigh and lowered her dress again. When she looked up, Joker was staring at her, a weird look on his face. It was a mixture of… of…

Raven turned towards the window irritated. She hated that she wasn't able to read him.

The van stopped outside a club. Loud music could be heard as she got out.

"You've got ten minutes to bring him to the back alley. We have to uh, take care of something first" Joker said before closing the door.

"Ten minutes what-" but it was too late. She growled lowly irritated and walked towards the club.

Ok. She could do this. She had done it before. She just had to work faster. She got in scanning the area until she spotted a man sitting with other five men on the end of the club, probably a hooker sitting on his lap as he talked and laughed. Oh that was easy. The typical hooker guy. He already had one; he just needed a more beautiful one. Raven straightened up, walking slowly and seductively. The bar was on the left of them. She just had to pass right in front of them. She lowered her eyes as she approached; only raising them at the last minute. She just hoped he didn't recognize her. But he didn't get a good look at her anyway that day.

Her eyes met with the Italian's and ten back to the bar. She sat on a stool and waited, hoping that it wouldn't be that long. She felt a man sitting next to her and she turned towards him, smiling on her inside.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in town?" He told her with his Italian accent.

"Actually I am" she said putting weight on her arms, exposing her shoulder. He looked at her hungrily.

"I was sure of it. I would have noticed you" he said taking a strand of her hair and pulling it behind her ear. Raven felt herself ready to puke, but smiled.

"Why don't we get out of here? I could show you my place" he said again. That was her angle.

She stood up and went close to him, playing with the button of his shirt "I have a better idea" she said.

* * *

The door of the small alley burst open as they backed out of the club kissing. She could feel her head screaming as the Italian placed his hands on her bud, pushing her towards the wall.

She had to stay in character. She had to stay in character!

She felt his tongue in his mouth as his hands rubbed her chest. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she pushed them away. She felt his other hand grabbing her thigh and forcing it up, raven now feeling his erection against her. She squeezed her eyes, hoping that Joker would show up soon. She felt his hand und4er her dress, on the leg without the knife fortunately. She felt the tears forming again.

And just like that, he was off her and to the ground. Raven gasped for air and quickly moved towards the purple coated figure standing up above him. She took his arm and hid behind him, suddenly too repulsed of the man on the ground.

"What the hhhell-"the Italina said.

"At ata ata ta. There is no getting up. I'm just here for the deal."

The Italina looked at him "What about it?"

"I need to know if you have my back., cause if you don't " he licked his scars "well then I have to kill you" Joker looked at him and then at Raven and laughed to himself.

"Alright then" he said as he got up.

Joker turned briefly at Raven and said in a low voice.

"Get in the van" Raven did as she was told and started walking outside the alley. Joker was still talking to the Italian when raven turned back for a moment and froze. She could see a man moving in the shadows behind them. She narrowed her eyes, as a man from the bar that was in the Italian's guard appeared with a gun towards Joker.

"Joker!" she screamed instantly as he turned to her and then back, punching the man in the stomach. He stumbled back but punched Joker on the face. Raven was now running towards them as the Italian dissapear4ed in the bar again. She reached under her dress and took out the knife she had, throwing it on the man fighting Joker. It hit him right on his back, a hideous cry escaping his mouth before falling to the ground. She put both of her hands on her mouth in shock. Why the hell had she done that? Joker looked at the guy and then back at raven before grabbing her by the arm and started running.

They got in the van and the engine started.

"Good shot!" One of the men said as she placed her head on the window, feeling tears in her eyes. She could hear discussions at the back of the van but didn't really pay much attention to them. Joker looked at her, a fragment of concern in his eyes and then back at the road.

When they finally got home, Raven was the first one to get off and disappear into the house, slamming the door of Joker's room.

She got in the bathroom, not daring looking at her in the mirror as she started taking off her makeup. When she put it off from her scar, it hurt a little bit, as she had to use ethanol. When her face was clean she got out of the bathroom, finding Joker humming again, taking off his coat. She didn't look at him straight and took off her heels tossing them to the corner.

"Do you know how much I paid for these?"

"I don't care" she said ironically as she started searching for clothes. None of them were clean sop she took some and went to the bathroom to clean them up.

"Well of course you don't considering you nearly fucked that guy with them" she went out the bathroom to look for detergent when she sighed at his words, remembering his hands on her.

"What do you want from me Joker?" she said weakly, both her hands in her hair. He turned her around and looked at her amused.

"You were scared" she turned around to leave when he grabbed her arms and turned her fully towards him.

"Hey hey look at me" he said before her eyes met his "Do you really think that I would let that guy do anything to you? That I would be uh, late?" Raven looked at him confused. That was literarily the sweetest and most sincere thing he had ever told her.

"No" she choked out. A grin formed on his face which fell as she pulled away "That's what you think is going on?"

"Well you've been awfully quiet I cannot think of anything else" he said knowing that he was lying. He knew very well why she was like that. He just needed to hear it. She needed to hear it so badly.

"I just killed someone Joker!" She shouted, finally bursting. "I just killed a man that did nothing to me! Nothing at all" she said running her hand through her hair, sobs forming in her throat. Joker got closer to her once more.

"And why did you do it?" he told her with a small grin.

"Well he was going to kill you and-"

"And why do you care? I thought you uh, wanted me dead" he said as she froze looking at him. Why had she really? She looked at his chest embarrassed not knowing the answer to his question.

"Why?" he asked again as he came closer to her.

"I… I guess I don't want you dead" she said mostly to herself. Joker came even closer.

"And why is that?" he said calmly, towering over her. She looked up at him, his eyes not as black as usual. She felt her cheeks heating up as she processed the answer to his question.

That was when he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**So here it is. Lemons ahead!;) update soon don't worry**

**R&R please!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the chapter as promised. I wanted to show also a sweeter side of Joker as well as his normal one. A side that only Raven can have access to. And I wanted to show that it meant something to him too. So tell me what you think! Reviews please! **

* * *

Raven was once more surprised at the softness of Joker's lips. It was as if though, he was spiting fire in her mouth. He pushed her back, his hands firmly on the side of her shoulders, until she hit the wall. She found herself, wrapping her arms round the Joker's neck hungrily, pushing her hips forward to meet his. His hand was now on her back, moving down and massaging the softer part of her. Taking into account the encounter she had only hours earlier with another man, she shouldn't be ready for another one to touch her. And yet here she was, so comfortable and secure, in the arms of the most dangerous man in Gotham city. And the worst part was that she liked it. She liked the smell of his cologne and hair spray mixed with a dim scent of gasoline. She liked the way his gloved hand grabbed her everywhere and the way his internal scars brushed her cheeks when he kissed her.

Joker on the other hand, was having an inner war. There were bombs and grenades along with fireworks and cheering in his head. A part of him felt perfect. Absolutely and utterly complete. Another though screamed as if it was ready to die. As if it was being ripped away…

His hands left her body as he still kissed her, removing his gloves quickly. Raven found the sensation of his bare hands better. Warmer. He cupped her face before moving his hands down to her breasts, rubbing them eagerly. His lips left hers for a moment and that was when Raven found the slight strength to talk.

"We should stop." She said breathlessly as Joker continued kissing her jaw line. She pushed him away lightly as he moved down to her torso "This is not ri, oh God" she breathed out as Joker's lips found their way to her neck. He had hit a weak spot. Raven stopped pushing him away; as she rubbed his back above the green vest that so much fitted him. He pulled down the strap of the dress, revealing the skin of her shoulders. He inhaled the scent of it before starting to kiss it again. By now Raven was in a trance, not really knowing what the hell was going on. Just feeling. He moved to her other shoulder, the one with the scar. He paused for a moment, admiring his masterpiece before sinking his teeth into her sore flesh. A scream of agony escaped her throat as she came back to reality, her hands frantically trying to push Joker's unnaturally strong body away. He bit down, not taking out a piece but firmly enough to make it bleed.

Joker grabbed Raven's fighting hands annoyed and pinned them to the wall as Raven felt the sickening feeling in the alley creeping up on her.

"What's the matter tiger? Don't tell me you cannot take a small bite" he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the neck and then behind her earlobe making her moan slightly. Great. Now she was going crazy. Just two seconds ago that man had bit her and now she was moaning at his touch.

"You know, I remember you told me that uh, Lau wasn't really a champion" he whispered in her ear as he moved his hands on her belly and down towards her center. "Would you like to know if I can proof him wrong?" he said as he pressed down to her core, a quiet moan escaping her lips again. She pushed her hips slightly forward, feeling the heat in her cheeks and her center flooding before seeing Joker's face inches from hers. He removed his hand from her, putting both of his hands on the wall behind her as her pinned arm fell to the side of her body. It was crazy how painful it was not touching him.

"Would you?" he asked again, his eyes surprisingly a very dark shade of brown. But not black. No, Raven had been wrong.

Would she what? She couldn't remember the question. But something in Joker's eyes told her that he wanted the answer to be yes. Her body jerked forward on its own, nearly knocking them both down to the floor. Joker's hands immediately wrapped tightly around her waist and down to her bud. Raven squeaked in his mouth as he took her thighs, forcing them around his waist. It was surprising how strong he really was. He walked towards the bed, Raven now feeling his member pulsating against her. He dropped her, literarily dropped her on the bed before turning her around, his legs on each side of her hips, like the first time they fought. He pulled down the zipper of her dress and undid her bra, his lips quickly tracing against her scar. He kissed it lustfully again and again, and again. He then kissed the back of her shoulder blades before turning her once more around, removing the upper part of her dress. Raven felt some relief as the tight fabric left her body.

He kissed her firmly, her arms on his neck and chest, seeking aimlessly for salvation. Instincts kicked in, when she rolled them over, now lying half naked on top of him. She put her legs on the side of his hips too, kissing him on the lips determinedly. She felt him stiffen, as her lips traced to the side of his mouth, kissing his scars. She felt his hands on her bottom halt alarmed. He was actually showing an emotion to her. He was showing…

Pain, surprise and melancholy.

It was the first time, well the second time that raven had read the Joker. He was loosening up. Leaving himself relax. She continued kissing his scars softly and it wasn't long before she felt him moving again, this time a bit softer. As her lips kissed the edge of his scars, she felt him lean forward and kiss the tip of her shoulder, which was now close to his mouth.

She pressed her lips against his again as she started unbuttoning his vest and straps and then his shirt. She moved her lips to his torso, noticing that some white parts of his face were a bit wiped away. Most probably on her. It wasn't completely gone as it was war paint but it was a little bit disordered. She started kissing his chest when she felt something rough under her lips. She looked down and gasped. Along his chest ran two big scars from almost his shoulder down to his stomach. She sat up and stared at them before her eyes met his. She was wandering, what really had happened to that man.

He looked at her intensely "What's the matter? Am I turning you uh, _off_?" He chuckled, Raven feeling his tight mask readjusting on his face. She shook her head annoyed and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"It's just scars" she breathed in his mouth before working her way back to his chest again. She kissed his scars and his arms found their way onto her again. Her fingers undid his belt and pulled down his zipper, before slipping into his trousers, running through his growing member. A growl escaped his mouth as they kissed and he rolled them over again. He pulled the dress and panties completely off and his mouth attacked unexpectedly her private area. A gasp of surprise and lust left her mouth as she gripped on the bed sheets. She felt his tongue into her as she started getting ready to explode. Frequent moans left her throat.

And just like that he stopped. His mouth found hers again, as she felt him kicking off his shoes. He stood up taking off his pants and boxers and adjusting himself on top of her. She opened her eyes finding a very strange Joker looking down at her before she felt him enter her. She grabbed on his hair in pain. It had been a while since the last time and he didn't really enter her that gently. He started moving methodically in her as the pain faded. His lips found their way to her breasts as moans started escaping her mouth. She felt the feeling growing and growing until she exploded her nails ducking into his back. He grinned at her action and his thrusts became stronger and stronger. She hissed in pain again but he ignored it. She felt another climax approaching as her fingers squeezed the sheets. He took her hand and placed it on his face annoyed, as he felt him getting close too. Her back arched upwards to meet his body, fire escaping every place they touched. His name left her lips and his hands moved on her hips firmly as he released into her. Her back fell back onto bed as she felt her breathing slowing down and her muscles relaxing. He shoved softly into her for a little while longer, before stopping and resting his forehead on the crick of her neck tiredly.

He exited her and lied down beside her, none of them speaking. Raven felt cold and embarrassed without the weight of him on top of her. Without his soft overall skin touching her flesh.

Joker stared at the ceiling in awe. He felt somewhat alive. Not the type when he killed someone. That 'alive' felt that it lasted longer than that. And it slowly faded the longer he didn't touch her.

He placed his arm over her belly and pushed her towards him, resting her head on his chest a small sigh evading her lips. They stayed quiet before Raven broke the silence.

"Well… that went well" she said as she felt him giggle underneath her. He surprisingly didn't say anything though. He continued rubbing her arm softly.

"You are uh, going to need towels for your shoulder though" he said for her scar.

"Well why did you do this anyway?" she said punching him playfully on the stomach.

"It did come in handy though. Now everybody knows" Raven looked up at him puzzled.

"Know what?" she asked confused. His eyes met hers before rolling her on the bed and placing his hand on her throat, lightly and firmly at the same time. His eyes burned into her before a threatening whispered was heard from him.

"You are mine. Never forget that.. Or you 're gonna get hurt" his voice was as normal as she had ever heard it. She placed her hand on his, which was on her throat and she felt the grip loosen up. She giggled once, surprising even herself.

"You know, in a twisted kind of way, this is really sweet" she told him and laughed lowly. A grin formed on his face as he pulled her down to his chest once more, soft sleep carrying them both.

No nightmares came that night. For none of them…

* * *

**Here it is my loves. Review please!**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS I AM BACK! I HAVE NO EXCUSES! I HAVE BEEN LAZY! I AM SORRY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Raven woke up alone in bed, the sheets covering her body neatly. She sat on the bed and yawned tiredly, looking at her last night's clothes on the desk chair. She smiled to herself, and immediately felt sick. She had just had sex with the Joker. The one and only. The clown prince. She covered her mouth with her palm slowly, closing her eyes.

It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't right. She got out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom not daring looking herself in the mirror.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

In the kitchen, Joker and his men sat around the table talking about the memorial, as she came in. She glanced to Joker once and sat on the couch turning on the TV.

"And eh.." Joker said glimpsing at her direction "... We will be at the upper building"

"Hey boss, didn't you say that we don't plan things?" one of them asked confused.

"Well we are not planning, we are outlining. You don't expect me to just go in town with all the cops and have nothing in return"

Raven was listening, even if she didn't want to. That was a stupid plan. The police would be all over those buildings. It would be the first place they would look.

"But boss, the cops will look up the buildings" one said, obviously scared of Joker.

"Well if we are not up then where will we be?" another one said opposite to him.

"Down" she said mostly to herself.

"What was that?" the one closer to her turned to look at her. Raven looked at them as they expected her to say something.

"Well if you cannot be up, be down along the parade. You know, dress as cops… I don't think they will imagine it. It's really not that difficult to think…" she said glimpsing once more at Joker who was staring at her. She then turned back to the TV, behind her on the table nobody speaking.

"Actually that's not a bad idea" he said. "Boss we could dress up like the first class officers"

"Mhmm" she heard the Joker murmured. She was sure he was still staring at her. She got up and went back to their room. She started tiding up her things when she heard the door closing. She closed her eyes and sighed, looking to his direction.

"You've eh, you've been awfully quiet today tiger." She went back to tiding her clothes when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist disarming her. She felt the sudden jerk of her body in surprise. She felt his lips on her neck, before she felt her own eyes closing. How was he doing that? The one moment she was determined to get out of there, and the next she couldn't move away from his touch. And the problem was that she liked the second one more.

He kissed her neck, chills running through his body. He was sure that she had regretted it. He wasn't going to let her go. She was his. She wasn't going to go. Not now that he…

He felt her turning in his arms to face him and her lips were quickly on his. A wave of relief passed through him as his grip tightened around her waist. He opened his eyes to meet hers.

"It's wrong" she whispered as she placed her head on his chest.

"It's only wrong if you think it is tiger" she felt his voice, hoarse and soft. Things were getting weird. She closed her eyes before he pushed her lightly pack. "Well, I have to ehh, go. I have a mayor to kill" he went to his desk, grabbing his knives and out the door in a swift movement. That was when she fell on the bed, breaking down.

* * *

**BAM!**

They let down their weapons and started running amongst the people. One of them got shot on the leg but he kept going. He knew he couldn't stop. They turned to the alley where their van was waiting. He looked back in amusement and he was suddenly on the ground, something soft underneath him. He snarled and took out his knife, ready to slice the throat of the woman underneath him that had the nerve to be in his way. He put his knife on her throat, his eyes a frenzy, looking into her blue eyes. She felt the tremors of her body as she started sobbing.

Suddenly he froze. A single name popped into his head.

_Raven._

She wouldn't like that… would she? The truth was he didn't know much about girls… well he knew how to seduce them but he didn't know much about what they liked. What she liked. He wasn't going to classify her in the list of common girls. She was…

She was Raven.

He looked at the crying woman underneath him before closing his blade and putting it in his pocket. He got up and went to the van getting into the driver's seat.

He felt frustrated. He just didn't kill that woman. He. The Joker. And all because of her. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't change who he was. And as time passed, he could feel himself getting lost in her. Her whiteness was enveloping him slowly, patiently. As if that was its cause. From the beginning. One thing was sure. Raven had to go.

* * *

She had changed the sheets and cleaned the whole place. She looked at it pleased. That would be her home after all. It had to be tidy. She would stay here. She knew it was weird. She was in love with the Joker. How did that even happen?

She coughed and raised her eye brows as she had frozen. She heard the door, her heart missing a beat. She heard loud yelling. Something had gone wrong. She sighed disappointed and lied on the bed, waiting for him.

She woke up after an hour. She wasn't in deep sleep. She saw the desk lamp and Joker working on something. He had taken off his coat and was left with the vest and shirt. She stretched and got up. No reaction from him. She stayed like that, waiting for an annoying remark, like he always did when he was angry. Nothing.

"So now you are not talking to me?" she said closing in. He didn't respond. He was going to go through with this. He was determined. He wasn't going to give in. She had to go. She-

His fingers came to a halt as he felt her hands on his shoulders. They traveled down to his chest, until her face came next to his.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"She whispered softly.

"Believe me tiger you don't want to know." He said continuing to work on his homemade bomb.

"Why not?" She whispered again, sending chills through his body and bringing his fingers on a halt once more. He felt her lips on his neck, her fingers brushing on his scars. He let the screw drop on the desk, before turning his head to meet her lips. He felt her smile on her kiss as she came in front of him, sitting on his lap, each of her legs on each side of his hips. He ran his ungloved hands on her back, bringing her closer to him before he felt her unbuttoning his shirt. He picked her up, still kissing her and carried her to be. It wasn't long before they were both naked.

He entered her as he kissed her, a low moan escaping her mouth. He knew it was his last night with her. The painful part was that she didn't.

Painful? When did he ever talk about painful?

_And this is why she needs to go _ a voice inside of him said.

He moved slowly, enjoying the little moans that she let go. Her eyes glimmered dark in the room. He fondled her hair and cheek, before coming down for another kiss on those exquisite lips. He gasped in pleasure, as his hands moved down to her flat belly, the skin there as soft as a baby's skin. He kissed her neck, every one of his movements lasting more. So that he had an excuse. That they weren't done yet. That they had to finish in order for her to leave. Something to keep her just a minute closer to him.

He felt his eyes closing and attacking her lips again at that thought, before he felt the tremors of her body as she reached her climax. He looked at her in awe, before reaching too.

That was it.

He stopped moving and stroke her hair once more, his lips nearly inches from hers. He felt her warm breath in his mouth as she looked at him deeply. He exited her, pulling her on his chest. She got comfortable before turning her head to kiss his chest.

"What was that for?" she asked him playfully.

"Must there be a reason?" he said, restraining himself from falling apart. It had been so long since the last time he had felt that feeling. Pain. And it was all so overwhelming.

"Isn't there always?" she said burying her head.

He stayed quiet until he felt her breathing steady. She was asleep.

"It's because I love you" he whispered. his voice was not the squeaky sound that he had adopted. It was his voice. His own voice.

_Let her go._ The voice said in his mind.

Joker reached to the side of the bed getting a napkin and a small round grenade like object. He put the napkin over his mouth and took off the lid. White smoke enveloped the room as he felt her body going numb.

* * *

He got out of the van looking around. The view was clear. He picked her up princess style and carried her in the building. He knew it was at third floor apartment 342. He took the key that he had stolen from her when he brought her her clothes, out of his pocket and opened the door. He placed her on her bed, covering her with the sheets and quilt. He stared at her for a moment, looking at the air that entered and left those lovely lips. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Red pained came out on it. He rubbed it off and sighed.

He was the Joker. He had to keep on being the Joker. She was a distraction.

He looked at her one last time, before closing the door of her apartment.

* * *

**This is not the end loves! Stay tuned. REVIEW PLEASE XX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I was in germany sorry for the delay**

* * *

Raven smiled in her sleep as she felt her eyes opening slowly. she found herself surrounded by a familiar place. Not as familiar as the one that she had been in to the last three weeks, but a place that she would deffenately recognise. she jumped up alerted and scanned the room. she looked down at her body. she was fully dressed, although the last memory of last night involved a not so dressed scenery.

she jumped out of bed, catching her breath for a moment until the black spots were gone from her eyes. she started walking towards the mirror as she pulled down her sleeve revealing the JOKER mark.  
No. It had happened. The whole thing was not a dream. Then why was she here?

There was only one explanation. Joker had left her.

xxxxxxxxx

Later that week, as she was searching for a job online, there was a low knock on the door. she took another sip from her chocolate and headed for the door. She opened it slowly, as a slender, short man appeared.

"Are you Raven?" he asked kindly, taking out his wallet.  
"And to who may I be speaking?" she crossed her arms deffencively.  
"It's James Gordon of the police departement" he said taking out his badge. "May I come in?" Raven felt the blood leave her face.  
"Ofcourse" she tried to smile as the man entered her house. Before she closed the door though, she felt nausea taking over her. The familiar feeling that someone was watching...

She closed the door and headed for the kitchen were the cop was already taking off a file.

"So. What have you been up to the last couple of weeks?" he stopped and rested his palms on the table, his eyes locking with hers.  
Be diplomatic. Remember. You are the one that knows everything about lying.

"I don't see how that is a concern of yours. Meaning, the police" she said waving her hand in the air gracefully.

"Well it is really not a concern of the police I am doing the investigation on my own"  
"So you don't have a warrant?" she smiled ironically as the cop smiled himself.  
"No. But you did let me in, I didn't say you were forced to"  
"Well now that i know i am not, why should I answer any of your questions?"  
"Because I can come back with one"  
"When exactly?" she stepped forward.  
"When i have sufficient evidence" he narrowed his eyes in hidden anger.  
She stared at him a while longer, reading his predatorial expression. He wouldn't leave without answers.

"I was here" she said and grabbed her cap of chocolate to wash it.  
"The whole three weeks?"  
"The whole three weeks. From the day i quit my job, til today. Actually no. i went yesterday for grossery. There is the receipt" she indicated with her head at the table.

" So I am guessing you've heard about the robberies last week. Down at Milton street"  
"Ofcourse I have. Who hasn't?" she said as she dried her mug.  
"Good good. Because there were no robberies for the last month" he said quietly. Raven froze instantly. She had been caught. " So do you want to tell me were you were or do you want to do this the hard way?" she sighed and turned around irritated. "He caught you didn't he?" he stepped forward. Raven felt herself unable to speak. Not because she had been kidnapped but because he had left her. He had left her behind.

"Look. I don't know where he is ok? I cannot help you with anything"  
"Oh we know where he is. Actually, we have caught him" her head snapped up it disbelief and shock. she swallowed the worry in difficulty and remained calm.  
"So what do you want?"  
" I need you to identify him. You have seen him more than once. And I also want you to analyse him. I know your real job, your studies are amazing. We could use someone like you on the force"

"when?" she said immidiately. at least she would get to see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! thank you for your reviews xxx**

* * *

Raven stared at the phone on the wooden coffee table as it stared back at her. She squeezed her eyes as if to make it ring. She sighed and sat back on the couch. It was hopeless.

The sudden ring caught her off guard. She picked up the phone messy.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly.

"Um... Rave? It's me Mandy"

"Oh... Hey Mandy how are you?" She said putting her hand on her forehead. Her muscles hurt from the sudden jerk and she found it difficult to raise her hand above shoulder level.

"I'm fine. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you doing? How is your parents?" He asked.

Raven thought about lying for a moment but then she snapped out of it. "I eh, don't know and I don't really care"

"What? Why? Ugh! Do you have time for me to stop by? I wanna catch up!"

Raven was about to answer when she got another line. "Mandy I really need to take this other call! I'lltalktoyousoonbye!" She said quickly hitting the button for the other line.

"Hello?" She squeezed her eyes.

"Raven? This is commissioner Gordon"

She exhaled shakily "commissioner?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes.. Em... About that profiling, do you think you could come in today? I mean, right now?"

Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Uhh.. I eh.. Of.. Of course! What is this about?"  
" Joker won't talk to anyone. He is in the cell with the other prisoners but has not said a word yet. We would like you to.. Well maybe talk to him first before the interrogation"

"I'm on my way" she said and hanged up taking off her blows and rushing to her bedroom to change.

Xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

She parked next to a yellow BMW car on the parking lot directly opposite the police station.

_Sad building _she thought to herself. She kept walking numbly towards the entrance when two police officers blocked her way.  
"Can we help you ma'am?" One of them said, Raven instantly recognizing the predatorial look on his face.  
"I am here to see commissioner Gordon. I hope he has informed you of my arrival?" She crossed her arms, looking in the man's eyes coldly.

"I am afraid I cannot let you pass without full body inspection." The other one chuckled. "Police station policy" Raven saw his eyes flicking up and to the left for a split second, his fingers readjusting on his belt, a hidden smirk on his face as his eyes dilated for a second.  
"Don't lie to me officer" she said calmly, recognizing the signs of a terrible liar. She moved passed them and they let her. Of course Gordon had informed them of her arrival! Stupid perverts.

She turned left, searching for the commissioner when he spotted him in a darker room than the others. His back was turned and he was still taking congratulations from the officers, for his promotion she assumed. That room was guarded with five cops, heavily armed and bars blocked her way. It had to be where the prisoners were. Where he was...  
She started walking, as a cop blocked her.

"You cannot enter this room ma'am. Not without a full body inspection". Raven sighed and stretched her arms outwards as he started inspecting her. This one was tell the truth.  
When he was done, he took her bag and emptied it on a table to the right. Self- phone. Confiscated.

Pepper spray- confiscated

Pen- confisc-

_Wait a second_ "hey! I need that! How am I suppose to write down the analysis?" He looked at her puzzled, his honey colored eyes rolling in understanding.

"Ma'am I cannot let you go in there with anything that can kill or injure someone. You know that that bastard clown can use anything. You'll get your stuff back when you come out"

Raven shook her head as she put the rest of her stuff back into her bag. She started coming in the room when she froze. Right across the room, behind steel bars, was he. He didn't look surprised when his eyes landed on her. But they remained stuck there.

He felt his heart skipping a beat when she entered the penitentiary. She wore a gray T-shirt and his favorite jeans. He always thought those made her ass look fabulous. He chuckled lowly, as he observed her calmly. She had lost weight. She was never fat for something like that to be a good thing. She looked slimmer, almost skinny. Nobody would think about her as a skinny woman but he knew her. And what he didn't like was why. It had to be a reason why she didn't eat. Her eyes glimmered across the room when she looked at him and he thought he saw her chest filling difficulty with air.

If it wasn't for those bars... And everyone else in here, he would have pushed her against a wall or something already and...

He licked his lips and turned away, looking around to the other prisoners. He had to hide his feelings. The reason that he had sent her away the first place was because she was his weak spot. He had to let no one know that.

"Raven" Gordon came close to her. "I m glad you could come in such short notice. Follow me" Raven couldn't talk. Couldn't even move. She forced herself forward, following the officer. He took her to a small room, with dim lighting. There was no glass like the interrogation rooms but Raven spotted a camera on the top corner.

"Here is where you will be. We will tie him up on the chair, so you don't have to worry about him hurting you. "  
"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea to video the conversation. If he understands that we are being watched he won't say a thing. I will just inform you what happens" the commissioner struggled for a while. " I know him. He didn't hurt me then, he won't hurt me now" she said, adjusting the T-shirt, making sure that the JOKER mark didn't show.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, if you think this will work. Just be careful." She shook her head in understanding and sat on her chair as he exited the room.

Her palms were getting even sweatier with each second. Why were they taking so long? It wasn't that long of a distanc-  
She heard the door bursting open and the sound of feet as they moved across the room. She heard the chair moving backwards as her eyes were fixed on the table. She didn't dare to look up.

She heard something metallic opening and then a chain like sound. Then two loud clicks. It had to be his hands on the chair.  
"Scream if something happens" she heard a man whispering in her ear and then they were gone. It was just him and her.  
Raven looked at her hands, still not daring to look up. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

He was looking at her, a smirk on his lips. She was as he remembered her. Shyly strong. Not easily breaking down. But there was something that was ready to get lost. Like a fire ready to be put out. A ferocity that looked great on her, but was about to disappear due to his long departure.

"If your uh, friends think that you can fish me for _information_, then they better wake up" he said calmly. She didn't answer.  
"It's sad, to put a little girl to interrogate uh, me" he said challengingly.  
"I am not a little girl!" She snapped her eyes meeting his frustrated. " and this is not an interrogation the cameras are not even on" she said her voice trembling with tension.

"But of course you are not a little girly my tiger. You and I both know that" he winked at her in amusement.  
She looked at him disgusted and hurt all at once. So that was what it was for him. Just a game. Just his needs as a man...

She looked down at her hands before changing the subject.

"What are you doing here did you intend on getting caught?" She said in the more business like voice that she could manage under the knot in her throat, making it difficult for her to shallow.  
"Drop the face cat. It doesn't suit you" he said and Raven had never heard his voice so low and angry before. She looked up at him, his eyes the cold chill at the first day of winter. She shivered and looked down again.  
"Well this is what I'm supposed to do this is why they brought me here" She bit her lip. she felt him leaning forward, restrained by his hands on the chair.

"Are you sure about that princess?" She winced at the nickname but looked at him. " are you sure this is why you're here? Because you uh, haven't convinced me" she had never seen him so serious before. Not ever. His eyes melted into hers before his face relaxed into its normal mocking state. "So. You wanna tell me why you're really here?" He said leaning back and looking at her his chin tilted down. "No?" He asked again as Raven continued just staring at her. "Then I suppose you are done here" he said ready to call the guard.

"Wait" she said quickly before rubbing her hand on her nose and eyes. She got up and went close to him. She leaned back on the table in front of his legs and looked at him straight in the eyes. It was now or never. She knew that.  
"Why did you leave me?" She asked him steadily. Joker was obviously caught off guard but he let nothing else slip. He knew, he just knew that with the slightest mistake, she would figure everything out. She was so fucking smart sometimes. It pissed him off.

"Because princess. I sometimes get bored of my toys. And instead of throwing them away or crushing them with my feett, I just put them back into place" Raven caught him by the vest and went close to him her eyes directly on the same level as his.  
"Don't lie to me! Don't bullshit me! What happened the last night I was there was not how you tread your toys. I've seen you in action! So don't lie to me!" She was in the verge of tears. But she wouldn't let them slip. She was too stubborn for that.  
Joker looked at her shocked. God she was still so beautiful. When she was gone, it had worked for a couple of days but then she had pierced back to his mind like a needle. He had to literally lock himself in his room to keep from going to her place. But he still found no comfort. Her smell was on the sheets, the towels, everything.

He was lost into thought when he realized that he was staring at her. Into her chocolate brown eyes. And she was staring at him, ready to fall apart.

And that was when he thought maybe, just maybe she had feeling for him too.

"You really don't know why tiger?" He half whispered half said still mockingly.

She let go of his vest and moved back her eyes drifting to the spot behind him on the wall.

"No. I'm sorry Joker my level of clever is not as high as yours!" She mocked him blinking tears away.  
"Of course it's not!"

"So why don't you just tell me" she crossed her arms.

Joker looked at her seriously before turning on his smile. "I've already told you tiger. I get bored of my-"

"God damn it Joker!" she punched him on the chest and turned around, both her hands on the table, trying to breath in normally. "No. More. Games" she said through clenched teeth. It was hopeless. She felt her eyes burning with tears before turning around and closing in on him, cupping his face, forcing him, literally forcing him to look into her eyes.

"No more games" she exhaled again.  
He looked at her, taking in her broken form. He did this.  
He kept looking at her, fighting off the voice in his head telling him to bite off her nose and make a run for it somehow.

"I am the Joker, Raven" he said. " I cannot have anything to be threatened with. Not you, not anything. And you are my weak spot. You. It was always just you. I didn't kill someone because of you. I cannot keep having you changing me" he said his voice now raises a little bit. His voice deep and normal, low... Almost... Almost broken.

She uncupped his face and moved back. She lowered her eyes and went to her chair grabbing her back and moving to the door. Before she turned the handle she sighed.

"I never asked you to change for me. I never embraced what you are or what you do, but I have accepted it. It's... " she paused. "It's for who you are that I..." She swallowed loudly. Her throat was dry. "Fell in love with you" she said in a whispered. She exited the room sure if he had heard her. She hadn't looked back.

She wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes and went to the front entrance.  
"Where is the commissioner? " she asked the guard.  
"He left. He is coming back though, it s something about Harvey Dent missing" Raven looked at him puzzled. It had to be Joker's plan to be caught.  
"Ma'am!" She heard a voice behind her. "Your stuff" a cop said holding her self phone and other objects.  
"Thank you" she said taking them. " tell the commissioner to call me" she said and rushed to her car.

* * *

Xxxxx

In the cell, Joker sat, his hands between his legs as he saw the fat boy burning with his stomachache. He chuckled at then remained composed again. He had to stay in character. And of course he didn't know this man!  
He laughed in his head. He ran his idea in his mind. He would of course take Lay with him. Take him to his hideout. But first, he had something to do. Something he had to clear out. And he would be very clear about it.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Raven got out of the bath wearing her pijamas before the phone rang.  
"Hello?" She said nervously glancing at the clock on the wall screaming 12:00 pm.  
"Raven? This is commissioner Gordon"

"Yes how can I help you?" She answered back.

"Well the situation is.. Joker has escaped. And ... Rachel Dawn is dead. Harvey is in the hospital.." She heard him sigh. " I just want you to tell me if you know where his hide out is"

"Em.." Raven's mind froze " I don't know... My uh, eyes were always covered when I was taken back" she lied.  
There was silence from the other end. "Hello?" She asked again.

"Yes um.. Thank you. You've been cooperative. Goodnight"

The line went dead before she could answer. What if he had caught on the trembling of her voice when she had lied. Oh God. She was gonna go to jail.

Just then she heard the door knob turning. She got up and stepped towards it. And just then she realized she should have taken a knife from the kitchen. If it was a thief she was dead. She wasn't expecting him to let her live. But it was too late for that. The door bursted open and a tall figure got in closing the door behind him. Raven froze and stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" She said shocked. Joker just looked at her, the knife he had used to break in still in his arms. She looked at it in fear. Was he...

He dropped the knife and grabbed her from behind her head, her hair still wet. He brought her fiercely close to him, connecting his lips with hers. Raven squealed lowly in his mouth for a moment, before connecting her body with his. Every line, every curve, every bone. She heard him inhale sharply as he kissed her, as if he was breathing after holding his breath too long underwater.  
She put her arms around his neck, hoping and searching for salvation. But she needed more. More than this. She moved back searching for air, her lips leaving his. But his grip never loosening.

"No" he roared and squeezed her even more.

" I need to breath" she halved laughed. But he wouldnt listen. He moved back, nearly carrying her to the couch as his lips attacked her precious neck. She moaned in pleasure. That son of a bitch knew where to hit.

He pushed her back lying on top of her, almost ripping off her pijamas to take her out of them. When she was naked he started taking off his own clothes. He was about to take off his boxers when Raven came out of the trance.

"Wait" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You are the one that said that you accept what I do. Prove it" He almost spat the words.  
"Why do you want me to prove it that much! Just answer me that" she got up to meet his face, resting her body on her palms.  
"I" he gripped the back of her hair again. He looked angry and tired. "I-" he said again. She felt his hands growing into fists. And that was when she knew.

She kissed him softly, as the tension of his body dissolved in their kiss.  
"It's OK. You don't have to say it. I know Joker" she looked in his eyes.  
He ran a finger on her cheek before taking off the remaining of his clothing.  
He lied down on top of her.

"Jack" he said "my name is Jack". She smiled at him weakly.

And just like that, they were whole once more.

* * *

**review pliease guys!**


End file.
